Sona DxD- Issei of the Sitri
by Imperial-samaB
Summary: Spin off of Sona DxD where Sona and Rias trade pawn pieces after the events of Chapter 17. Constant references to events in Sona DxD will take place and Lemons are TBD. Issei x harem with Sona at the head and Irina as number 2.
1. The Switch

Chapter 1 – The Switch

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 1 of this spin-off of Sona DxD. If you glazed through the description you know that Rias offered to trade Issei to her because of their now revealed relationship. Sona declined but what would happen if Sona said yes.

AN: If you haven't read Sona DxD up to Chapter 17.3 some events in this chapter won't make sense.

"So what now? Do you want to trade pieces so Issei can join your peerage?" Rias asked calmly. She figured that was the least she could do as a friend. After all, Sona trained Issei just to ensure that when she came for him, he would be powerful enough to ensure that he could stop Riser.

Sona was stunned because this was her chance. "I don't know. Let's discuss it with Issei when I go see him." Sona replied. She really wanted to say yes. She really wanted to bring Issei to her side once and for all. However, she wanted to let Issei decide. He had gone along with everything until now and she loved that. Issei deserved to choose his fate. Of course Sona also wanted to find out what he wanted to discuss with her.

"Okay" Rias replied as the pair went to get changed. Sona didn't say as much but the truth was obvious. She was about to lose Issei Hyoudou for good both as a pawn and a potential lover. The fact that he was the Red Dragon Emperor made it even worse and the fallout was going to be insane

(Scene Skip)

The girls sat in wait in the living room knowing that Issei was on his way soon. Both girls knew that this was the moment where everything changed. Finally somebody knocked on the door and the question wasn't who it was, but which of the girls would greet him. "Why don't you greet him Rias." Sona suggested.

"Sure" Rias replied knowing that her time with Issei was over. At least she had one last chance to speak to him.

(Rias P.O.V)

As I went to the door I was extremely nervous because I didn't know how Issei would react to seeing me. Our relationship was awkward from the beginning and up until now I had no idea why. As I opened the door I saw Issei and he was completely calm. Almost as though he saw this coming.

"Hello Rias. I take it Sona told you the truth." Issei said in an almost nonchalant voice.

"That's right. She's waiting in the living room." I replied. He wasn't angry in fact he was almost calm. This can't be good.

(Scene Skip)

It turns out Issei's favor was for one of us to add Xenovia to our peerage. It didn't' make sense to me since Xenovia was returning to the church and I couldn't see a scenario where she even becomes a devil. I had to ask why he thought that would happen and who should take her.

"Putting aside why you think she'd want to become a devil, which one of us should reincarnate her? You clearly know her strengths better than we do and any insight you have would help." Sona asked beating me to the punch. In my head I was sure he would pick Sona. After all she's his girlfriend and we both know my peerage is stronger. Then again that balance was about to change anyway.

Issei thought about it for a moment and said something that caught me off "Sona needs her more but she needs Rias more."

That made no sense. I get why Sona would need her more but why would she need me more. "What do you mean by that?" Sona questioned again beating me to the punch.

"Xenovia is pretty strong even without Excalibur, and Sona needs the firepower for her peerage." Issei admitted.

'Not for long' I thought to myself knowing what we are about to ask. "So wait if that's true why not just say Sona." I wondered.

"Because Xenovia is going to be in a new place where she knows nobody else besides me and you guys. Rias is better equipped to handle that because of her experience with Koneko Akeno and Kiba. Plus a brand new student joining the student council would be a red flag." Issei admitted.

"Alright" Sona replied calmly.

With that out of the way it was time for the question of the night. "Hey Issei what if Sona had a little more firepower in her peerage." I asked nervously. I had no clue how he'd react to this and his answer scared me.

Issei looked at me and almost frowned, "Let me guess, you asked Sona if she wanted to trade pawns so I could be by her side."

"That's right and she told me that she wanted to see what you thought before a decision was made." I admitted. Here we go, I was about to lose my pawn.

(Normal P.O.V)

As Rias admitted her desire to trade pawns with her best friend Issei Hyoudou paused to think about something. "Hey Rias why would you suggest that?" Issei questioned. He wasn't angry or happy. Issei was merely curious. Something that unnerved both girls.

"Ever since you became my pawn I've had the feeling that something was off. You knew too much about the supernatural and I never felt like you were loyal to me despite how you acted. When Sona told me the truth I realized why I felt that way." Rias admitted.

"In other words, you now feel as though Sona was merely lending me to you in order to stop Riser and that I should've been her pawn all along." Issei replied.

"Exactly." Rias replied.

"Rias it was never-" Sona started to say but Rias interrupted.

"Don't say anything Sona because it really doesn't matter. I don't have Issei's loyalty and if you want him as your pawn I'll be okay with it. Issei has done more than enough for me." Rias said coldly. She knew if he didn't push her away, Issei would stay with her and things would continue to be awkward.

"Alright" Sona replied before turning to Issei and nodding her approval."

"It seems the decision has been made for me. I'll go to Sona and Saji and Ruruko will go to Rias in addition to her extra pawns. As for Xenovia I still think she should go to Rias."

"Really" Rias replied still shocked that he wouldn't want Sona to get the young woman.

"I said it already, you guys have an atmosphere that's better suited for Xenovia. I'll be around her enough that she has me. You can even move her in with Asia in that apartment she's been staying at since the Excalibur incident began." Issei explained.

Rias began to tear up since she couldn't believe Issei was still thinking of her, "Thank you Issei." Rias said in disbelief.

"Your welcome" Issei said with smile.

"Well if that's all I think that we should get going. I have to explain everything to my peerage and that's not gonna be fun" Sona said calmly.

"I bet" Issei replied cheekily as he turned to leave. Just before he was out of sight Rias called out one more time.

"Issei wait" Rias pleaded. Just as she wanted to Issei stopped and turned towards the young woman.

"What is it Rias."

"Before you leave I have just one favor." Rias wondered.

"Of course" Issei replied before Serafall Leviathan revealed herself. Clearly there was much more to do.

(Scene Skip)

What was already an emotional day for Rias Gremory had become even more so as the Leviathan revealed herself. Learning the truth about the events that led to her rook becoming a part of her peerage Rias was even more shaken than before. Once the nekomata siblings were gone, Sona revealed to her sister that she and Rias would be trading pawns and instead of freaking out Serafall smiled and said she would explain things to Sirzechs. "So about that favor Rias." Issei said calmly reminding her of what she wanted.

"Nevermind" Rias said bashfully. Her desire to have Issei take her just once was would've been too difficult.

"So let's meet up tomorrow at the ORC and explain everything. Fortunately for us we have a week off and we can arrange everything pretty easily." Sona said calmly.

"Alright, I'm gonna head home. Today's been crazy" Rias said calmly before teleporting home.

"So now what?" Issei wondered.

"How about we have a true meet the family dinner, I'm kinda tired of all the secrets." Sona suggested.

"Sure but I hope you're ready." Issei smirked.

(Scene Skip)

"I always wondered where your quirky side came from and now I know" Sona smirked as she cuddled in bed with Issei after a nice bout of hot sex. The pair had just finished the dinner with the family and among the surprises for Sona was the fact that Issei's family knew about the supernatural and about their budding relationship.

"This from the girl whose older sister wears a magical girl outfit as a uniform." Issei teased.

"Oh shut up" Sona smirked as she kissed Issei on the cheek. There was something that was bothering her but she didn't want to bring it up and hoped that a bout of sex would force it away. Unfortunately, that plan failed and Sona was curious again. "Hey Issei, why do you think that Xenovia will want to become a devil?" Sona wondered.

"It's because-" Issei started to say before he heard a knock on the door. Unfortunately for Sona, so did she.

"Let me guess" Sona groaned.

"Yep. Xenovia and surprisingly enough Irina is her too." Issei groaned equally as the latter got up to get dressed. This was gonna be a long night.

(Scene Skip)

Opening his eyes Issei Hyoudou was extremely annoyed at how things had played out. Not only was Xenovia back, but Irina had come with her and both girls knew the truth. Since it was so late, Irina and Xenovia went back to their guest room to sleep and he and Sona went to his room for a nightcap which was badly needed. He was hoping to sneak away for some morning training but when he tried to sneak away, he spun right into Irina's bare breasts. His childhood friend must've snuck in, after he and Sona went to sleep. Oh and she was naked also.

"Ahh" Irina moaned slowly as her eyes opened to see Issei's breasts on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here Irina" Issei groaned.

"I couldn't sleep because Xenovia's sleeping patterns suck. Plus after the night I had you at least owed me a cuddle mister." Irina lectured.

"I'd love to chat but I have morning training to get to." Issei said coldly.

"So you're leaving two naked girls to go work out. What kinda pervert are you?" Irina teased.

"The type that happens to hold a Longinus and knows that if he doesn't get stronger he'll lose the people he loves." Issei retorted before wriggling off the bed and getting dressed. Once he was gone Irina turned towards the other person on the bed and smiled.

"Thank you Sona. I'm glad that Issei found somebody like you." Irina smiled hoping the Sitri heiress would stay asleep.

"We're not dating Irina. Issei and I are just sexfriends. You can still be a part of your childhood friend's life if you'd like." Sona retorted having woken up a moment ago.

"We'll see" Irina chuckled before going back to sleep. The supernatural world was about to change and Irina and Sona both knew that the man behind the change was out getting some early morning training.

(Issei P.O.V)

You ever heard of the saying when it rains it pours. Well today it's pouring for me. After I returned from my training my mother and father were sitting in the family room with Sona along with Irina and Xenovia who happened to be in fresh clothes. Apparently they got a call from Irina's dad the day before that suggested they'd arrive. In other words, they knew about Irina and Xenovia before Sona came over for dinner and didn't say anything. Eventually we worked out an arrangement where Irina stayed with us and Xenovia and Asia would move into an apartment together and Sona of course was free to do as she pleased. Of course Sona picked that moment to remind me that today was the day that I would become her pawn and that things were going to become even more insane. Oh goodie.

As a result. Irina and Xenovia were back in the Occult Research Club but this time with the student council with them. I was fortunate that Vali wasn't here because he'd have a field day with this but again it was time for business. "Hey Sona what's going on. I thought they were going back to the church" Momo wondered.

"Things have gotten a bit complicated." Sona said nervously.

"How complicated are we talking" Tsubaki wondered.

Sona was nervous and it was clear she didn't want to bring it up. So naturally Issei had to do it.

"Let me explain it Sona." Issei said calmly. "While Rias and gang were still in the barrier Kokabiel spilled a very dangerous secret."

"What secret" Saji wondered.

"The biblical god is dead." Issei said bluntly. Sugar coating this one was stupid.

"No way" Tsubaki gasped as she fell to the ground slightly. She was still part of a family of exorcists so the death of God was a major blow to her.

"Tell me about it" Irina deadpanned having done enough crying. "As a result of what happened Xenovia was expelled but for some insane reason I wasn't. Since I felt that wasn't fair I asked my father to make me heaven's liaison and send me back here. They're going to work something out" Irina continued.

"That's not all is it?" Akeno spoke out. Akeno was no fool and they wouldn't have all gathered just for that.

"There's more!" Tsubasa exclaimed clearly not wanting more drama. The death of God was bad enough but if there was more it would drive her up a wall.

"Yes there is and it involves our peerages" Sona spoke up in a very serious tone silencing everybody.

"It can't be. You don't mean that" Tsubaki said in shock. Considering everything that happened there was only one thing that could explain the meeting and Tsubaki had clearly figured it out.

"That's right Tsubaki. That is happening." Sona replied.

"What's going on here Sona" Momo wondered in confusion. Sona was hesitant to answer but Rias decided to speak up for her.

"It's been decided that Sona and I will be trading pawn pieces. So Issei will go to Sona and Saji and Ruruko along with Sona's 3 remaining pawns will go to me." Rias revealed. Most of the group was stunned by the news but a few reactions in particular surprised the group.

"No way!" Saji screamed in despair.

"You gotta be kidding me" Momo cried angrily.

"Ufufufu oh my!" Akeno replied in amusement. There were other looks of disbelief, but one person stayed calm.

"If I may be so blunt, why the sudden change? Surely your relationship with Issei isn't the reason." Tsubaki spoke up shocking everybody.

"Wait a minute, when were Sona and Issei in a relationship?" Tsubasa wondered.

"Yeah that's right." Reya added.

"We aren't" Issei replied bluntly.

"HUH!" all three girls exclaimed.

Issei was going to get a kick out of this one and he knew it. "The best way to describe us is friends with benefits. Sona first approached me because she wanted to make sure that when Rias approached me the next year I would be ready for Riser. In exchange for her training me, I had sex with her and our relationship grew from there." Issei admitted causing Sona and most of the student council girls to blush.

"You bastard!" Saji yelled as he charged Issei before being quickly nailed in the stomach by a jab from Issei. He wasn't knocked out but it definitely left a mark.

"Oh relax Saji. In many ways you should be grateful that Sona was determined to give me to Rias because otherwise I would be her pawn now anyway." Issei said coldly.

"That's not fair Issei and you know it" Sona protested trying to save face. She did want Issei as a pawn but Rias needed him far more than she did so she kept the plan going.

"Regardless of the reason it's happening." Rias stepped in. "If it makes you guys feel better Saji and Ruruko will still be part of the council during class but he'll have to join us at the ORC afterwards for training." Rias said calmly.

"Alright" Ruruko said nervously since she was a helpless part of the trade. Issei being eight pawns meant she couldn't stay either but at least she was going with her secret crush.

"Ruruko it's not your fault. Unlike Saji I took all of Rias's pawns and the rest of her positions are filled. Plus Rias is a good master." Issei said calmly not worrying about the shot it took at Saji. There would've been more talk but two magic circles appeared in the room.

"So they're here" Issei said calmly as Sirzechs and Serafall appeared at last.

"I hope everyone's finished discussing the matter at hand." Sirzechs said diplomatically.

"Yes we have Lord Sirzechs" Sona said firmly.

"Alrighty then so it's time for the switch." Sirzechs said calmly.

"Wait a minute" Rias cried out.

"What is it now Rias" Sirzechs said with a hint of annoyance.

"I'd like to ask Issei one more question before he becomes Sona's pawn." Rias pleaded. When Sirzechs nodded Rias walked over to Issei and looked at him with a pained expression. "Did you serve me because you cared about me, or did you serve me because you knew that's what Sona wanted?" Rias wondered. She cared about Issei a lot and it hurt her that Sona was taking her place. She would feel better if Issei at least said that she was a good leader.

Issei could've answered many ways but he knew that Rias needed the truth, "It was because Sona wanted me to. You are a beautiful young woman and as I've said you do have a fantastic pair of breasts. However you have a long way to go before you can truly call yourself a King."

Rias was shocked by Issei's words but managed to keep her composure "Thank you and I will always be grateful for everything you did for me?" Rias replied as she walked over to her former pawn and kissed him on the lips. It was her way of saying goodbye and everyone in the room knew how painful it was for Rias, hence why nobody said anything. A minute later the kiss ended and Rias moved away

"I take it that's enough" Sirzechs replied.

"Yes it is." Rias said solemnly. Her time as Issei's master had come to an end and now it was time to move on.

(Scene Skip)

After Rias and Sona traded pawns, Rias was sad but the news that Xenovia would join her helped soften the blow. Discussions about housing were also taking place since Irina and Xenovia couldn't stay at Issei's house, though Irina was okay with the idea. Sona suggested Irina stay with Issei for the next few days which struck the group as odd but was accepted nonetheless. "So how does it feel to officially be my servant?" Sona smirked as she and Issei sat in his room. After the long day Sona wanted to get her Issei time and she wouldn't be denied. Even Irina understood as much and gave the group a break.

"Same as usual but that doesn't mean you'll be able to dominate me in bed." Issei smirked.

"Oh shut up and fuck me. The next few days are going to be very tedious." Sona replied as she wrapped her arms around issei's and the pair fell onto the bed. They weren't a couple but for Sona, being with Issei felt right.

That's it for Chapter 1 and if you'll notice I skipped a lot of stuff because it relates to the special chapters and re-hashing it has changed. This bears repeating that this will be a sister story to Sona DxD so slowly the stories will separate themselves but many events will be the same. Get ready guys because next chapter's gonna be very fun.


	2. Sona's Resolve

Chapter 2- Sona's resolve

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Welcome to Chapter 2 of the new story. Issei's a member of the Sitri clan now and things are going to get fun

AN: Scenes from Chapter 17.6 18 and 19 of Sona DxD will be mentioned.

(Issei's bedroom)

"So let me get this straight. Xenovia's first contract was with Murayama of the kendo club" Sona said in disbelief. She could barely hide the look of annoyance on her face as Issei told her about his day and what a ridiculous turn it took.

"That's right." Issei replied with a smug smile.

"But you didn't tell Rias that and decided that doing that was okay." Sona deadpanned.

"I thought Xenovia could handle the request?" Issei said sheepishly.

"Of course Xenovia couldn't and you were called in anyway. Using a fake disguise you arrived hoping to help out only for Xenovia to expose you anyway." Sona said dryly.

"Yep" Issei shrugged.

"So in the end you convinced Murayama to help Xenovia when she starts class and you gave her your number for a private performance later." Sona groaned.

"Correct."

"Then you went to a love hotel with Xenovia, where you deflowered her before coming back here."

"Yep" Issei smirked finishing the explanation of his day.

"Why the hell does this happen to you Issei? First there was Azazel then there was my sister and now Murayama." Sona groaned in exhaustion. When Rias asked Issei to help Xenovia with her first contract, Sona gladly accepted but this was far beyond anything she could've expected. Then again, since Issei already had contracts with her sister and one of the cadre it shouldn't be a surprise.

"Hey it's not my fault Rias doesn't pay attention." Issei protested as he lay with Sona. The two were clothed for the moment but given how frustrated Sona was, it wouldn't stay that way for long.

"Maybe so but you knew it was Murayama's address. You could've stopped all of this?" Sona yelled out.

"I could have and I should have but in the end I didn't. Luckily for us Xenovia has a friend and Murayama will stay silent." Issei replied defending his actions.

"You're unbelievable. You just wanted to fuck Murayama didn't you?" Sona yelled in annoyance. Issei's perverted personality was getting in the way.

"That may be true but I kept the contract about Xenovia. What happens next is up to Murayama and not me." Issei replied.

Sona was furious but she had to admit Issei was right. "I'm gonna go get a drink of water." Sona growled as she got out of bed. Issei's actions were reckless and foolish and she knew it. Hell, Issei knew it also.

(Sona P.O.V)

As I left Issei's room I went down to get some water before coming back. I was frustrated at Issei's actions because again they didn't make sense. "Damn him. How could he be so reckless" I cursed hoping to just get a drink of water and call it a night.

"I wonder if this is how Dr. Frankenstein felt when his monster started acting the way it did?" a person said from behind me. Of course I knew who it was and groaned.

"I don't think Issei would like it if you referred to him as that monster Irina and I don't like being called Dr. Frankenstein either" I deadpanned as I turned towards the chestnut haired Irina Shido. She was in a pink tank top that showed her healthy cleavage and a pair of blue hot pants but that wasn't important. What was important was that she basically said that this was all my fault in the first place.

"Yes but he also wouldn't disagree with it." Irina smirked.

"What makes you say that?" I twitched.

"I'm not sure if you know this but I pretended to be a guy around Issei for almost 3 years before I moved to England." Irina revealed much to my shock. I knew some of the details but I didn't know it was almost three years.

"What's your point?" I replied grumpily.

"He's gone from not being able to tell somebody's gender to coming up with insane and convoluted plans that nobody sees coming until he's already acted. That's because of you" Irina explained.

"You can't be serious." I deadpanned. True his actions were completely different from the person he was when I met him but it can't be because of me.

"I'm completely serious. The greatest proof of that is the fact that he chose you over Rias." Irina said bluntly much to my annoyance. I never intended to fall for him, I never intended for anything to happen but it did.

"Excuse me, you have no idea what my relationship with Issei is like." I replied angrily. Considering how good Issei's senses were I didn't want to wake him.

"Let me guess. Issei was a pervert who constantly got in trouble with the student council. You found out Rias was interested in him but wanted to make sure that the supernatural wasn't' discovered and told her to wait because of how the school would take it." Irina explained with a completely calm and cool expression.

"Issei told you didn't' he?" I replied since she nailed it.

"Nope, I just took a guess based on your personality and Issei's. Anyway, you wanted to train him and figure out his sacred gear and you used sex as a motivation since he wouldn't agree to anything otherwise. You then found out he had Ddraig and your secret relationship was born. Days went by and then weeks and finally you reached a point where you wanted Issei for yourself. Unfortunately, by the time that happened you had already chosen Saji as your pawn and that meant you couldn't reincarnate him.

"That's right" I replied in disbelief that she figured it out.

"So it all worked out in the end since you got your guy and Rias got Saji" Irina said snarkily.

"Maybe so but I still feel guilty" Sona said solemnly. The look of pain on Rias's face when she kissed Issei goodbye was too much for me. Even now there are times that I don't feel worthy of Issei.

"Then stop. Right now Issei chose you over Rias and it's your responsibility as the head of his harem to keep him in line."

"Head of his harem?" I questioned.

"Well there's you me Xenovia and now Murayama. Rias and Akeno won't give up anytime soon and there's no doubt he'll find other girls before all is said and done."

I was flabbergasted that Irina realized all of that despite how little time she had spent with us and Issei, "Maybe so but why am I the head and not you?" I asked curiously. She was his childhood friend and he had done so much to protect her. Why would she not claim that spot.

"I don't deserve to be the head of his harem right now. I need to get to know the new Issei and not the image of Issei I held onto." Irina admitted.

"Alright" I said happily.

"Oh and one more thing. Get him a bigger bed. It's kinda hard to cuddle in that cramped thing." Irina teased.

"Got it" I laughed as Irina made her way back up to the room. It was a very revealing conversation and all things considered maybe it was time I reward Issei for everything he's done.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

Normally I hated school and it was because I found the day to day tedious. "Nice... to meet you... everyone" Irina winced as she stood in front of my class. The reason for that was me using the boosted gear during a bit of shower sex this morning. Admittedly the girls had left me alone the last few days and I was annoyed by it and Irina just so happened to be the one who broke the streak.

" **Partner you were a bit brutal on your childhood friend" Ddraig muttered to me.**

'Yeah I know' I replied mentally enjoying how much fun I was having at Irina's expense. I was looking forward to the lunch break since I had no clue what would happen for once. As Irina scowled at me I smiled back knowing that my new life had begun.

(Scene Skip)

When lunch arrived I went up to the rooftop curious about what would happen next. Typically I chowed down my bento and then met with one of the girls. Most of the time it was Sona, but with her as my master that was bound to change. As the door opened I received a pleasant surprise when Momo Hanakai showed up and stood a few feet in front of me. "Well hello there" I replied with a pleasant smile. I had no clue what Momo was planning but given her annoyed expression this was going to be my usual fun.

"I don't like you Issei" Momo said harshly.

"Because of Saji or is it something else." I replied with a calm demeanor. Momo was clearly against us switching and it wasn't just because of Saji.

Momo flinched a little bit before surprising me, "While it's true that I was interested in Saji, that's not why I'm mad at you. I'm mad because of what you did to Sona."

"And that is?" I questioned.

"I don't know why Sona and you started that little relationship of yours but in the end you forced her to deceive everyone she knew. She lied to Rias because she wanted to keep her safe. She lied to us because she went on missions just to train you. She... what's so funny" Momo growled because I started chuckling during her insane explanation.

"So you're mad because I forced your master to lie for my sake… oh that's rich" I chuckled while trying to keep my cool.

"Quit laughing" Momo growled.

"Momo my dear, let me tell you two things that you clearly don't know" I smirked. "The first is that I never forced Sona to do anything. She was the one who came to me." I revealed.

"You're lying. You sunk your perverted claws into her somehow" Momo protested.

I found her amusing so I continued, "Yes I did but she decided to do that not me. She was the one who offered her body to me because she felt that it would save Rias. She was the one who became so entranced with me that she did everything she did. When it came time for Rias to recruit me she was the one who warned me about Raynare even though the plan was already in place. She was the one who set the stage for everything that we have now and it was her and Rias who decided to switch pawns. I merely decided to go along with it" I said with a cruel smile.

"It can't be" Momo gasped. I love how she got this one ALL wrong and it was almost pitiable in a way.

"That's right. I never did anything but enjoy Sona's body." I scoffed.

"Then why didn't you stop it. Why didn't you end things once you joined Rias" Momo yelled.

"Because it wasn't my place to end it. Sona knew what she was doing and did it anyway Meanwhile Rias acted as she pleased knowing that she could get away with it because of her brother. Admittedly her body was the only good thing about her." I said coldly. Rias's arrogance was amazing and frankly she didn't deserve my loyalty or power.

Momo was clearly swayed by my argument and her expression changed, "Just promise me something."

"What's that" I replied.

"That you'll treasure Sona. She's done a lot for your sake and I hope you appreciate that" Momo said calmly.

"That's the plan" I replied. What Momo wasn't aware of was that Sona was listening the whole time and I have no doubt she appreciated what I had to say.

(Scene Skip)

I found myself in Azazel's house yet again which was comical considering that Sona was furious when she learned about the contract in the first place. It didn't help that the student council still hated me and that Sona was busy. Tsubaki was actually the one who sent me here because Sona had some business to handle away from school. My off handed comment gave Azazel an idea for a new product. I still couldn't believe that he wanted to use my power as the Red Dragon Emperor as a devils reproduction drug. With the fun over it was time to get advice. "So do you think I should tell Sona about Kokabiel's final message?" I wondered. I had no clue what "The six' represented but clearly it was a big deal.

"Yeah you should. Kokabiel said that for a reason and you need to find out what it was." Azazel replied and I agreed with him.

"Once I get back to my house, I…" I started to say before getting a text from Murayama. I couldn't help but smile since it meant that she had done her part for our contract.

"I'm guessing you gotta go" Azazel smirked.

"Uh huh" I replied as I made my way back to Kuoh and fulfil another contract. Well sorta.

(Scene Skip)

The text I received was from Murayama and it was time for me to deflower my long-time foe. "Hello Issei" Murayama said happily as I arrived in the kendo lockers to find her waiting for me uniform and all.

"Hello Murayama. I know why I'm here and I don't mind but I have a question for you." I said calmly. Something was bothering me big time about this and I had to know the truth

"Yes I am wearing panties." Murayama teased.

"That's not it" I twitched slightly. "How did you get the contract circle in the first place?" I asked nervously.

"I can't believe you're worried about that still." Murayama pouted.

"So are you gonna tell me or not" I said impatiently.

"Yes but you'd better fuck me extra hard afterwards." Murayama groaned.

"Fine fine" I said impatiently. Man I had her wrong from the start.

"Me and Katase got it from a weird cosplayer two weeks ago when we were out shopping. We had no clue whether or not to try it so I decided to test it out and tell her what happened." Murayama explained much to my annoyance.

"So Katase knows about the supernatural also." I replied with a look of even greater annoyance. If Katase used the circle we could've been headed for disaster.

"No she doesn't. I made sure to lie since clearly you have your secrets." Murayama said calmly. With that out of the way I made my way towards Murayama.

"Good and as thanks for doing this I'm gonna make you feel REAL good." I said with a lustful tone.

"Come get it pervert" Murayama said almost in defiance. I was definitely gonna enjoy this.

(Sona P.O.V)

The time had finally arrived for Issei to see the new house I built for him in secret and with help from Irina and my older sister. I was pretty lucky that Azazel called for his contract and that he had other business to handle or I wouldn't have been able to finish it in time for Issei to come back from school since we had made the prep all day. Here I was in a blue dress ready to celebrate my new life with Issei and as I sensed his aura around the corner I hoped this was the beginning of something special. Of course when I saw that Issei was with Xenovia Asia and a very angry Irina I had a bad feeling my new pawn had done something stupid.

(Scene Skip)

"I must be crazy to have fallen in love with you" I groaned as I relaxed with Issei in his new much larger bed. Apparently his business at Kuoh involved fucking his old rival into a coma and having Asia heal her. That completely ruined the big reveal of his new house and after the tour was over Irina and Xenovia wanted to join me in breaking in the bed. Irina and Xenovia were asleep for the moment or at least Xenovia was.

"Maybe so but my business did provide a very surprising piece of information." Issei revealed.

I was almost afraid to ask but I did anyway, "What happened"

"Well….." Issei said and man did I wish he kept it to himself. Somehow Katase had managed to get a hold of the circle and his unofficial contract with her was the only thing keeping our secrets safe.

"Any more bad news before we go to bed since clearly my life can't get more annoying." I scowled.

"Actually yes" Issei replied. I jinxed myself. I freaking jinxed myself.

"What is it now?" I groaned.

"After I took him out Kokabiel revealed a very interesting piece of information to me" Issei said with a smile.

"What" I groaned while giving Issei and almost icy stare. This couldn't be good if he was hiding secrets again.

"The Devil who hired him was part of something called 'The Six'. Any clue what that means?" Issei replied and I could feel my heart sink. 'The Six' referred to the six youth devils who had reached teenage years all at the same time; me, Rias, Sairoarg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas, and Diodora Astaroth. Obviously, me and Rias had nothing to do with it and Sairoarg and Seekvaira weren't the type to do something like that either. Zephyrdor would've made some sense but he was only interested in beasts. That meant that the person who arranged for Asia to be brought to Kuoh was Diodora Astaroth. What it also meant was that the brother of a Maou might be a traitor.

"I have no clue" I replied hoping to distract him. My life was about to become even more annoying and this revelation didn't help.

"Okay" Issei replied kindly. A moment later his mother came into the room and told us about dinner. It's all so unreal but hey I signed up for this life. Hopefully with Issei by my side I can survive the upcoming storm.

That's it for Chapter 2 and yeah this may not be the greatest thing in the world but since a lot of the scenes are redundant I didn't feel like writing them out again. Next time Sona's life becomes even more troublesome when she realizes that an important event is on the way.


	3. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 3 Trouble in Paradise

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Sona P.O.V)

"W-w-w-w-what did you just say?" I gasped as I dropped my fork. We were eating dinner when Issei's mom reminded me of something that I had completely forgotten about.

"You heard me Sona dear, I said I can't wait for Parent's Day." Issei's mom said much to my utter shock and horror. I completely forgot that Parent's Day was coming up.

"I don't get it? Why is Parent's day so bad" Asia asked innocently.

"It's not for most people but Sona is worried that her older sister will come and embarrass her" Issei explained. Damn straight I'm worried Issei, Serafall always finds a way to make my life miserable.

"She can't be that bad" Irina said hesitantly. Irina you haven't met my sister so you don't know what she's like.

"She wears a Milky Spiral Cosplay outfit pretty much everywhere" Issei deadpanned.

"I stand corrected" Irina replied trying not to twitch. I couldn't blame her either.

"Well we can worry about that later" Issei said with a small smirk on his face. The way he was smiling I was certain that Issei had a plan to solve my problem. What I didn't know was how much it would cost me and that was the part that made me nervous.

(Scene Skip)

Issei was a creature of habit and ever since he moved into the house he always trained early in the morning before class. Once he was done he would go to his healing tub for a nice soak and typically have sex with somebody, typically Irina since she seemed to know just how long he trained for. Since I needed to speak to him as soon as possible, I made my way down to the tub hoping that he was alone. Naturally I was wrong, "Good morning Sona" a very naked Irina Shido said with a smile on her face. Her trademark chestnut hair down and her breast were floating on the water. Just as always she was sitting on Issei's lap.

"I'm pretty sure he's supposed to relax in that tub." I retorted as I looked at the pair.

"But sex is relaxing" Issei teased much to my annoyance. Now was not the time for his games.

"Now now Issei, we're not having sex right now. Plus Sona has much bigger problems to worry about doesn't she" Irina teased since she clearly remembered the night before.

"True. She needs to figure out a way to ensure that her sister doesn't get in her way. Luckily for me, Serafall's going to ask for me today." Issei smirked.

"How do you know that?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Because despite her quirky actions, Serafall is surprisingly predictable. Well at least to me" Issei smirked. The way he said that annoyed me since my sister was impossible to read for me. Maybe it's because Issei was so whimsical that he could do it but who knows.

"So what's it gonna cost me" I asked bluntly. It was obvious that Issei had a plan to keep Serafall away and that when he called her he would present said plan.

"It'll cost a little bit of your pride but that's it" Issei smirked clearly aware of what I was asking about. Irina looked at both of us in confusion but that didn't matter.

"Explain!" I said nervously. Issei explained what I had to do in order to stop my sister from coming to Parents Day and I was certainly caught off guard. All I needed for some peace and quiet on Parent's Day was to have a threesome with my sister and Issei.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

Lunchtime had arrived and I once again found myself waiting for my 'girl of the day'. Because I'm just one guy and so many girls are interested in me, I took the lunch break to have a quickie with one of my various harem members. I was curious how they decided it but I figured that was a mystery that didn't need solving. When the door opened, Murayama appeared and it was time for some fun. "Hello Murayama" I said with a smile as I finished my bento. I was hoping to talk to her.

"Xenovia told me that you switched masters. I assume our arrangement from before is still on" Murayama smiled as she walked over to me.

"Yes it is" I smiled as I kissed Murayama on the lips. As our tongues began to clash the door opened to reveal Momo Hanakai.

"You're truly disgusting Issei Hyoudou" Momo scowled.

"And you're interrupting my time with Murayama" I retorted. She should've easily detected the privacy barrier and yet she came up here anyway. Good grief.

"Just wait until Sona hears about this" Momo taunted before leaving in a flash.

"She is aware that Sona accepts your desire for a harem right?" Murayama wondered. It was an obvious question but there was nothing I can do.

"Who knows but I believe I was going to fuck you" I smirked as I spun her around so her hands were against the railing.

"Yes, yes you were." Murayama smiled as my lunch continued as normal.

(Scene Skip)

(Momo's P.O.V)

"See ya Sona" Issei smirked as he used a magic circle to go leave on one of his contracts. Once he was gone it was clear that Sona was nervous about something and that it involved Issei. The rest of the peerage felt the same and that included Tsubaki who had left matters alone for the moment. I couldn't do that though.

"What's the matter Sona?" I asked calmly. Since I had been friends with her for so long I was worried about her and how she was handling everything.

"Nothing Momo. Parent's day is just a headache and I'm trying to make sure everything stays calm." Sona replied. It was obvious that she was lying and I knew it.

"Hey Prez, where is Issei going for his contract." Reya wondered. I had to admit that I was wondering the same thing.

"He's doing one of his old contracts from his time with Rias." Sona replied not saying anything else.

"Got it" Reya answered. We were about to return to our work but Sona's cell phone rang. It was actually rare that she answered it but from the look on her face she had to this time.

"I'll be right back" Sona groaned with a clear look of annoyance on her face. I had no clue what it was but something was clearly on Sona's mind. When she came back a minute later she was surprisingly calm. Hopefully things worked themselves out.

(Scene Skip)

An hour into our activities Sona looked at us and said something surprising, "I'm going out on a contract of my own. I'll see you girls later.

"Understood." Tsubaki replied calmly as Sona left the room.

"Tsubaki where is Sona going?" I asked nervously. Sona was clearly hiding something and I thought the secrets were dealt with.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Tsubaki frowned. Okay Tsubaki clearly knew what was going on and she didn't want to tell us.

"What's going on Tsubaki? Please tell us" I pleaded.

"Yeah she's right. Sona's been hiding plenty from us already and it's getting annoying" Tomoe continued.

Tsubaki frowned a little bit but she seemed to resign herself to the truth. "Sona is currently with Lady Leviathan and Issei." Tsubaki admitted causing me to go nuts. Issei had a contract with Serafall and now he was dragging Sona into something. I couldn't take anymore.

"That bastard" I yelled as I prepared a magic circle in order to stop whatever he was planning.

"Wait Momo" Tsubaki said hurriedly but I was determined to stop Issei from taking advantage of Sona yet again.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

As I lined my member up with Sona's soaked snatch ready for the second leg of my Sitri sister threesome a magic circle appeared behind us. I felt a frown appear on my face when Momo appeared in front of us and clearly she was in a bad mood. "Care to explain this one Sona" I teased as Sona's face went crimson.

"Shut up you bastard!" Momo growled as she walked up to me and slapped me right in the face. Clearly upset with whatever was going on.

"Momo!" Sona shouted clearly not expecting that reaction.

"Sorry Sona but I had to do it. This bastard keeps sinking his fans into other women despite having you already." Momo yelled. Good grief she clearly didn't understand what was going on.

"What are you talking about Momo?" Sona scowled as she got up and stared at her bishop with a look of pure annoyance.

"Momo is pissed because she feels as though I'm abusing your affection for me because of my various relationships." I explained.

"Exactly….Wait a minute. You have multiple relationships!" Momo exclaimed.

"That's right. I'm sleeping with Murayama Irina Xenovia obviously Serafall and of course our master." I explained calmly. I didn't feel like explaining my full list since she would go bonkers.

"You said you would treasure Sona you bastard. What's wrong with you" Momo yelled back. Her anger was surprising but it didn't bother me too much.

"That's enough Momo!" Sona yelled surprising me since she rarely showed this much emotion.

"But Sona!" Momo protested. Clearly she wasn't happy.

"I get it Momo, we've been friends for a long time and it feels like Issei has changed me for the worst but you're wrong. When I was with Issei nothing else mattered and I loved that. For once I wasn't' Sona Sitri, heir of the Sitri clan but I was Sona Sitri teenage girl and that was special. Hell, there was a part of me that wanted to make him my pawn instead of Saji or Ruruko but I didn't because I knew that Rias needed him more than I did. True it may seem like we traded pawns but the truth is I basically loaned him to Rias and the trade allowed me to get him back" Sona explained as she seemingly fought back tears. Man I didn't see this coming at all.

"Sona" Serafall said solemnly as she listened in on the confession. For a second I felt guilty myself.

"So you really love him huh?" Momo said in disbelief.

"I do, but I also know that I'm not the only one. Irina has loved him since he was a kid and now she doesn't have to leave hm again. Xenovia relies on Issei because of the fact that she was alone and in unfamiliar territory and he looked after her when he had no obligation to." Sona cried out.

"That's enough Sona" I said sternly as I grabbed her from behind. Whatever plans I may have had were done.

"Issei" Sona said tearfully as she looked at me.

"I don't deserve somebody like you and Momo's right that I haven't treated you the way you deserved." I said firmly before turning to Lady Leviathan. "Hey Sera I think we should stop. Sona only went through with this because she wants a peaceful Parents Day. I say we give her that." I took everything for granted but seeing how Sona felt was truly something.

"Yea you're right. I'll stay away from Parents Day and leave everything to you." Serafall said solemnly as she started to get dressed.

"Got it" I replied.

"Man I was wrong after all" Momo frowned.

"It's okay Momo because you were right. The one who was wrong was me." I said calmly.

"By So-tan" Serafall said cheerfully as she left the room.

"See you guys tomorrow" Momo said calmly as she teleported away as well. All that was left was Sona and me and after what happened I was going to…get slapped. Wait a minute why was Sona slapping me.

"What's wrong with you Issei!?" Sona yelled at me after slapping me all of the sudden.

"Wrong with me? Why the hell did you slap me?" I yelled back. What the heck just happened?

"Because you were acting like an idiot" Sona growled. Who was this and what happened to Sona Sitri. What happened to that beautiful speech from a moment ago?

"Explain" I said calmly trying to keep my composure

"Momo is bisexual you idiot. She's had a crush on me for as long as Saji has" Sona replied.

"Wait a minute so" I gasped not expecting this.

"I was acting the whole time. Clearly I'm a better actor then I thought if you were fooled by my crocodile tears." Sona growled.

"She wasn't the only one fooled. You could've won an award for that" Serafall smirked as she returned to the bedroom.

"Geez, I show emotions once and everybody freaks out. Am I that stoic" Sona groaned.

"Yes" I teased as I kissed her on cheek the slap forgotten.

"Oh shut up and fuck me you idiot! Thanks to all that you're not hard anymore" Sona pouted. Well it seems as though I've got some work to do.

"Room for one more" Serafall smirked as she snapped her fingers and was naked again.

"I've got a few shots left" I smirked as my member returned to full strength. I had a threesome to finish and although it wasn't quite how I expected the day to go I was getting my girls after all.

(Scene Skip)

(Normal P.O.V)

For most kids Parents Day was a headache because they couldn't act the way they wanted to because their parents were around. For Issei Hyoudou it was a headache because it would be the first time he's seen Sirzechs and the Gremory family since he and Sona traded pawns and he knew what an awkward conversation that would be. When he arrived at school with his family he could sense Sirzech's presence and Issei groaned in annoyance since he knew what that meant. Of course that was this morning. 'The time has come huh' Issei thought to himself as he looked over the railing and down at the school below. It was lunch time and for obvious reasons he couldn't have sex, but he could reflect on everything that's happened.

"A penny for your thoughts" a voice said from behind him. Turning around Issei saw the vice president Tsubaki Shinra walk onto the rooftop.

"Hey Tsubaki, did I do the right thing by going along with the trade?" Issei wondered. It was a rare moment of reflection for him and he knew that he put Rias in a difficult spot.

"I'm surprised you care about Rias all of the sudden." Tsubaki chuckled.

"Rias annoyed the heck out of me but I can't help but think that tons of drama is coming my way because of it." Issei groaned.

"There will be tons of drama but frankly it's not your fault." Tsubaki said bluntly.

"And why's that?" Issei questioned.

"Because Rias was playing a dangerous game and she knew it. What happened to her was a reality check and in the end Rias will learn a valuable lesson that you can't just manipulate everyone and hope for the best." Tsubaki admitted. Issei was taken aback by the harshness of everything but the fact that Tsubaki was so accepting of it caught him off guard. After all she was Sona's queen and knew both girls as well as anything.

"Thanks Tsubaki. I didn't expect that coming from you." Issei smirked as he started to walk back to his classroom where his parents were waiting.

"Anytime Issei" Tsubaki smiled. Right now it was time for him to go back to class and he'd deal with any drama he could.

(Scene Skip)

Unsurprisingly, Issei's family invited the Gremory's back to his house after Parents Day out of respect for everything that the Devil King was. No doubt it was going to be awkward when Sirzechs and Issei spoke since he was no longer talking to his sister's pawn but to the pawn of another person but both were aware of that. Of course before they could do that there was the fact that Issei's parents took videos of Irina and Xenovia so their family back in the church could see that they were doing just fine. "Dammit why'd you have to do that" Irina pouted as Issei's mom showed a video of her in class. Considering she was laughing at Rias's video a few moments ago it was karma of sorts.

"Hahaha sucks to be you Irina" Issei chuckled since he made a deal with his parents that he would do extra chores around the large house in exchange for them not taking a video of him.

"Oh just wait until we get to your videos mister" Irina smirked since Issei had a few moments himself.

"Oh I don't have any. I made a deal with my parents so they wouldn't do anything" Issei smirked.

"Traitor" Irina pouted smirked.

"Hmm so I assume you're free to talk Issei" Sirzechs said calmly.

"Yes I am" Issei replied since he knew this was coming.

"Wait big brother" Rias said nervously since she knew that her brother wasn't thrilled with the switch to Sona's peerage but went along with it anyway.

"Don't worry Rias, we're just going to have a friendly chat" Sirzechs said calmly.

"Don't take too long guys." Issei's mom warned.

"We won't" Issei replied as he got up. Sirzechs and Issei left the room ready for a private talk. Most of the people who watched the pair leave were nervous but they also knew that this was a conversation that was coming.

That's it for Chapter 3 everybody. This story is still a work in progress and deciding how I want to handle certain aspects is trickier than I thought. Well hopefully you guys liked it anyway.


	4. The Little Vampire

Chapter 4 The Little Vampire

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Scene Skip)

It's been 3 days since Parents Day arrived and Issei Hyoudou was once again in his hot tub relaxing after another morning training session. 'What are you planning Sirzechs' Issei thought to himself as he thought back to the conversation he had with the Devil King on Parents Day and wondered why Sirzechs asked what he asked.

 _Flashback_

"Do you know why I want to speak with you" Sirzechs said calmly as he stared at a relaxed Issei.

"I imagine you want to know why I went along with Sona and Rias's idea to trade me to Sona." Issei assumed.

"No though admittedly that was a strange decision by the girls. What I want to know is what does the change mean for the relationship between you and my sister?"

"Any relationship we have moving forward will be up to her. The one we had up until now was based on Sona's desire to help Rias with Riser and me going along with it. Our new relationship will be up to Rias herself." Issei replied. Our relationship was superficial to this point and anything that happens would be up to Rias.

"I see" Sirzechs replied with a look of hope in his eyes.

"Is that it" Issei wondered.

"Yes it is." Sirzechs replied as he returned to the party leaving Issei alone.

 _Flashback end._

Sirzechs was planning something and Issei knew it. The question was what. **"We have company partner" Ddraig warned as a magic circle appeared in front of the bath.**

"Yes and it's quite the guest" Issei replied since it was the red circle of Rias Gremory. Just as he expected, his former master appeared in front of him dressed in the Kuoh Academy uniform.

"Hello Issei can we talk." Rias said nervously. Issei couldn't blame her since they hadn't spoken since the day he became Sona's new pawn.

"Sure" Issei said calmly staying in the tub.

"I've have a favor to ask you" Rias said calmly. Knowing how Issei was she had to choose her words carefully.

"I'm listening" Issei said calmly.

"I have a servant named Gasper that was sealed in the locked room on the second floor of our building. Because of his volatile powers my brother decided to lock him away."

"I see and what does that have to do with me" Issei replied coldly.

"My brother decided recently to unlock him as a reward for the way I've handled the last few months" Rias said bashfully.

"I'm still not seeing the point." Issei deadpanned. Rias hadn't done anything but ride his coattails and Sirzechs should know better.

"I need you to train him" Rias requested.

"Why should I do it" Issei groaned since something stunk about this whole thing.

Rias frowned since she really didn't want to discuss this but she knew that if Issei was going to help her she had to fess up, "Gasper has the Sacred Gear Forbidden Balor View. At its base he possesses the ability to stop time but his balance breaker is far more fiercesome. Saji started helping him yesterday but they weren't able to make any progress"

"I see" Issei frowned since it explained Sirzech's question the other day. Sirzechs knew that Rias couldn't help him and neither could Saji. He was using Issei to train Rias's pawn for her.

"So will you help me Issei? I know that it's a lot to ask since you're not my servant but I really need this" Rias pleaded.

' **What are you going to do partner? At the end of the day the only person who can help her is you' Ddraig said into his mind.**

'I know Ddraig. I know!' Issei yelled into his mind. "Sorry Rias, but I'm not going to help you." Issei said reluctantly.

"Why?" Rias replied. She knew it was a lot to ask but she was desperate.

"Because your brother released Gasper because he wants to see what you can do? If I do the job for you, how can you grow as a King?" Issei replied calmly. He hated to turn her down but Rias did need to grow.

"I understand." Rias replied as she left in her magic circle. With his conversation with Rias over Issei was ready to finish his soak and get ready for the day, at least that was his plan.

"I'm surprised you turned her down" Sona Sitri said with a smile as she walked into the room with a towel wrapped around her body.

"How long were you listening Sona" Issei groaned.

"Long enough. You really should help her Issei." Sona replied.

"Is that so?" Issei groaned since it meant that Sona heard their entire conversation.

"Because there's a little detail that Rias left out that changes everything." Sona said with a smirk.

"Oh!" Issei replied with a twitch.

"Next Saturday the Three factions are going to meet and work out an agreement to end the ceasefire between the groups. I found out last night but I couldn't' tell you since you were occupied with Xenovia" Sona smiled knowing that Issei would figure out what that means.

"Is that so" Issei's expression soured realizing what was really going on.

"Yes it is. So you know what you have to do?" Sona smiled knowing her pawn had got the message.

"I'm curious why you're essentially telling me that I have to help the kid even if it makes life tougher for you".

"Because Rias is my friend and I want to help her." Sona replied coyly.

"I see and it doesn't have anything to do with the fact that you feel bad for taking me even after all this time." Issei smirked knowing that it was a half-truth. The reality was that the Peace Conference was a dangerous and reckless game and that Rias's new bishop was a liability. Sirzechs knew that and realized that the only person who could train Gasper was Issei himself.

Sona frowned and instantly dropped her towel before getting into the tub and sitting on top of her lover, "Oh, shut up and fuck me you ass!" Sona pouted.

"As you wish Milady" Issei teased as he began his day just as he had many others recently, having sex with one of his many girls.

(Scene Skip)

Issei finished his shower and quickly got dressed after his session with Sona but he was furious that he had to help Rias. "Hey Issei are you ready to go" Irina said nervously as she knocked on his door. .

"You get going without me Irina. I have some business to handle before class." Issei said sternly.

"Just don't be late" Irina replied.

"Got it" Issei yelled back. With everything set it was time to go meet the newest member of the Gremory peerage.

(Scene Skip)

Arriving by the formerly sealed door, Issei could already feel the dregs of power coming from Rias's newest servant. "Rias wasn't kidding, this kid is strong" Issei frowned not expecting this at all.

" **Here we go partner" Ddraig groaned knowing that his partner didn't want to do this but he had to.**

"Yep" Issei frowned as he opened the door not wanting to be subtle. Arriving in the room, he noticed that whoever this kid was he had quite the setup. A large TV that he could use to watch anything he wanted. A powerful computer that could serve any purpose he needed and a small microwave. In the middle of the room was a coffin which no doubt held the new bishop.

"Who are you" a voice said from inside the coffin.

"My name is Issei hyoudou and the pawn of Sona Sitri and ex pawn of your master.

"Why are you here and why didn't Rias bring you along before." The voice wondered.

"Probably because Rias only wanted you to meet her peerage. I'm here because Rias thinks I can help you with your powers in a way that the others couldn't" Issei replied.

"How do I know you can help me" Gasper asked timidly.

"Simple. Use your powers on me and see what happens." Issei smiled. A second later he felt everything around him freeze. A second later the coffin opened and Gasper was revealed at last. 'Oh you gotta be kidding me' Issei groaned since Gasper pretty much took any image of vampires and tossed it out the window. He was a short young man, and yes despite him wearing the female outfit he was a man, with platinum blonde hair and a bob cut. His pinkish eyes were the only thing remotely interesting about the kid but otherwise he was a mess.

"So it's true" Gasper gasped since Issei was clearly moving despite time being stopped.

"Tell ya what kid. When lunch comes around I'll come back for a little chat. Right now I need to have a word with your master." Issei frowned.

"Got it" Gasper replied as he undid his powers.

"See ya later kid" Issei groaned since he was going to have a long talk with his former master. Luckily for him, Rias liked to come to the ORC clubroom before class started to get some paperwork done. As a result, when he came into the clubroom Rias was sitting there calmly.

"What are you doing here Issei?" Rias asked nervously figuring that she wouldn't see him again.

"Well I've decided to help you after all?

"I see" Rias replied knowing that Issei wasn't going to help her for free. That simply wasn't his personality.

"You have a bed in the clubroom right?" Issei said coldly knowing Rias would figure out the rest.

"Yes I do" Rias said with a slight blush since she understood what it meant.

"I'm going to help you Rias but until the day of the factions meeting your ass is mine every morning Rias Gremory." Issei said with a savage grin. Oh he was going to help her but it was going to be on his terms.

"Umm okay" Rias blushed heavily as she got up to lead Issei to the spare room. A few minutes later and she was on the bed naked and in the doggystyle position ready for Issei to have his way with her.

"I'm gonna warn you about something before we get started Rias." Issei smirked having discarded his own clothes.

"What's that I-SEEEEEE" Rias yelped as he put 2 fingers into her pussy stirring her insides with ferocious speed he didn't have the time for any intimate foreplay.

"When I said your ass is mine…I meant it literally" Issei said with a devious grin as he moved his 2 fingers to Rias's second hole.

"Issei wait" Rias gasped knowing exactly what it meant but Issei ignored her and plunged straight into her ass with his hardened member. Ten minutes later and Issei left the old school building with a smile on his face knowing that Rias would be walking funny all day.

(Scene Skip)

Lunchtime arrived and Issei returned to the ORC clubroom intend on finishing his conversation with Gasper from earlier. "Yo Gasper are you busy" Issei said from outside his door.

"Not at all, I was waiting to see if you'd actually come. People have let me down before so I wondered if you would be the same" Gasper said timidly.

"Good well I'm coming in" Issei smiled since this was the beginning of a new friendship. As they spoke Issei learned a lot about gasper, about how when he was a baby his own mother was afraid of him and about his friend Valerie who looked after him. Two things were very clear to Issei, first was that Gasper feared his power on a basic level. If he was going to become a proper fighter he had to get over that. The second thing was that Rias's once again handled a situation poorly. You shouldn't accept a servant and then create such an environment for him. You actually make the problem worse. As he walked into the room Gasper was watching anime on TV.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Gasper wondered though he kept his eyes on the television.

"Right now I'm just gonna relax with you until lunch is over. Saji's already begun your training so I'll accompany you to that and see what he's been up to. It's going to take some time to get your powers and I'm not gonna rush" Issei replied as he sat down with the young vampire.

"Okay" Gasper said happily. This was the beginning of a beautiful friendship for the young man.

(Scene Skip)

Issei Saji and Gasper were outside of the old club room ready to begin their training. Issei and Saji were in the male gym uniform while Gasper wore the female one, much to Issei's annoyance. "So you're gonna help us huh Hyoudou?" Saji groaned in annoyance. He already hated Issei since he was in the relationship with Sona but now that his new master was recruiting him drove him nuts.

"That's right Saji so let me see what you guys have been doing" Issei said calmly. Issei watched as Saji tossed rubber balls at Gasper and the vampire tried to stop time. It was actually a decent strategy but Gasper was failing miserably.

"See what I mean." Saji said in disappointment.

"Yes I do." Issei frowned as he turned to Gasper. "Gasper I want you to listen carefully and do exactly what I say" Issei said sternly.

"O-okay" Gasper said nervously.

"I want you to focus as much of your power as you can and release it."

"Huh" Saji and Gasper said at once.

"You heard me" Issei groaned as he prepared a powerful privacy barrier.

"What the" Saji cringed as Issei's power made itself known. The last time he picked a fight with Issei he failed miserably and the difference between their powers was now ingrained into his head.

"Show me your power Gasper. Show me what you can do" Issei said coldly as he looked at Gasper.

"But my power is scary" Gasper said nervously although he endured the force so far.

"And so is mine but you don't see me concerned. CONTROL your power don't let it control you" Issei said coldly getting closer to sixty percent.

Gasper was stunned at how easily Issei was able to wield his power and realized that when he said he wasn't worried about Gasper's power. "Got it" Gasper said as he found a new veil of confidence. Soon Gasper was focusing his own power which was fairly impressive considering his lack of training.

"That's it. Embrace your power." Issei said happily as Gasper slowly began to control the strength. The kid was raw, that much was obvious, but he could be a serious threat if Issei wasn't careful.

"Not that I don't find this speech hilarious but Saji is kinda knocked out." Azazel smirked as he revealed himself at last. Thanks to Azazel revealing himself Gasper lost focus of his power and the moment was lost.

"Thanks for ruining the moment Azazel" Issei deadpanned having forgotten about his fellow pawn. Of course Saji was indeed unconscious.

"No problem. Admittedly I was curious how the Princess would deal with the kid and now I know." Azazel smiled.

Issei looked towards Gasper and noticed that he was breathing heavily. Clearly he hadn't trained in a while. "Well since we have a few minutes before Gasper is ready to train, how about we have some fun" Issei said with a devious smirk.

"What did you have in mind" Azazel smirked.

Issei picked up Saji and smiled, "The swim club shouldn't finish practice for another hour. How about we give them a surprise" Issei said deviously.

"This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Issei." Azazel smirked.

"We've been friends for a long time already Azazel" Issei retorted as Issei removed the barrier and decided to punish Saji for his pitiful display. It was clear that Gasper had a long way to go, but he could be a real powerhouse if Issei trained him properly.

(Scene Skip)

The night before the conference Issei and Sona were relaxing in bed after yet another night of love making. "So Issei which part of your training with Gasper do you like best. The part where you get to bully Saji or the part where you get to sleep with your old master" Sona teased as he held her in his arms his naked body pressed against hers.

"I can't tell really. There's some beautiful satisfaction in both" Issei retorted as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Considering you only fuck her in the ass I'm surprised you can say that Issei" Irina teased.

"For a church girl you're pretty vulgar" Sona pouted slightly. It was no secret that she wasn't a huge fan of the fact that Issei was fucking Rias in the ass every morning.

"Blame Issei for corrupting me. Even if I didn't learn about God's death I probably would've returned just because of how good he is in bed" Irina shrugged.

"Anyway the conference is tomorrow and it's going to be very interesting." Issei deadpanned.

"And by interesting you mean annoying since the Khaos Brigade is going to attack" Sona deadpanned.

"Yes" Issei replied. It felt like the only person who wasn't aware of the attack was Rias and the fact she hadn't discussed as much with her peerage was embarrassing.

"Well you have a plan and so do the others" Sona smiled.

"True but you know as well as I do that it's never that simple" Issei frowned. This was going to be a long day and Issei knew it. Luckily for him, he was the type who knew how to play the game as well as anybody.

That's it for Chapter 4. Yeah it's still a little dicey but slowly but surely this story is distinguishing itself from the original. Next Chapter is the three factions meeting and it's going to be a doozy.


	5. Crazy Peace Conference

Chapter 5 The Crazy Peace Conference

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei P.O.V)

The time for the Peace Conference has finally arrived and Sona and I were getting dressed together after even more sex since she was nervous about the night to come, "Why are you so nervous Sona, tonight's going to be easy" I smirked as I got on my school uniform ready for the night to come.

"Maybe for you but I'm worried about dealing with Saji and Ruruko. I haven't spoken to them since the trade" Sona replied as she pulled up her skirt.

"I got it" I replied lovingly as I kissed her on the cheek. She was nervous because during the Kokabiel mission I was still Rias's pawn. This was the mission that changed everything for not only me but her and Rias and even Irina. I wasn't worried since Rias was aware of that and would take steps to prevent such a meeting from happening. At least for now.

"Hey guys whenever you're ready we can go" Irina yelled from outside the room. It was actually funny that she was so calm about everything since her father was going to be there. Then again this was Irina.

"Got it" I replied as I finished getting dressed.

(Scene Skip)

The time for the meeting had come and luckily for Sona Rias benched Saji and Ruruko for this one and just left Koneko with Gasper. Akeno Rias and Kiba stood behind Sirzechs, while Sona and I were behind Serafall. Irina and Xenovia were behind Michael along with Irina's father while Vali was with Azazel. Now the stage was set and the time for the meeting had begun.

"It seems quite a lot has happened since we last met" Azazel smirked as he looked at Sona and Issei with a grin of his own.

"Yes it has but as much as I'd love to talk about the fact I've traded one Devil King sibling for another we have more important matters to attend to. Namely the fact that everything we once knew and loved is now in danger" I said sternly wanting to nip that in the bud before it became irritating.

"What do you mean Issei" Rias said nervously much to my annoyance.

"What I mean is that the incident with Kokabiel revealed that all three factions have members that aren't happy with the way things are going." I explained. Luckily for me I spoke to Azazel a few days ago and we decided to slowly reveal the truth to everyone. Sure Sona knew about 'The Six' but I kept the rest of the details secret up until now.

"What do you mean all three" Sirzechs wondered in shock.

"Well Kokabiel proved that the fallen angels have issues and Valper and Freed were proof that the church has ne'er do wells." I explained calmly.

'Yes I understand that but you said all three. I didn't think you knew about the Devil Civil War and the Old Maou Faction." Sirzechs explained.

"Serafall told me about the Old Maou faction during one of our pillow talk sessions" Issei said nonchalantly.

"I see" Sirzechs twitched slightly and Serafall blushed at my blatant reveal of the relationships.

"So we have these elements. What would you have us do about it" Michael wondered deciding not to ask why I was with a Maou of all people.

"Simple. Instead of the cold war that the three factions seem to have themselves stuck in make actual peace. Azazel and I are proof that devils and fallen angels can get along and my relationship with Irina is proof that church members can get with devils." I reminded the group. It's hard to believe that nobody considered any of this.

"Yes but what you're forgetting is that you guys were friends before you became a devil" Sona replied as though she was against all of that.

"True but Irina was aware of me being a devil when she came back to Kuoh and when I invited her to stay with me she accepted instantly." I retorted. The fact is that Irina trusted that the old me was still there, and that was a huge part of why things worked out so well.

"That's easier said than done though kid. You may have made it work but not every church devil relationship is as clean as yours and Irina's." Azazel said sternly reminding me of Diodora and Asia. He was an obvious deterrent to peace and one that would have to be dealt with.

"True but we have bigger problems, namely the group that's preparing to attack us" I said with a sarcastic calm. The Sitri siblings and most of Rias's peerage were on the verge of freaking out while Azazel and Sirzechs stayed calm but before anybody could say anything a large explosion occurred by the Old School Building.

"Oh no, they're going after Gasper and Koneko" Rias panicked.

"Don't worry Rias, I had Kuroka look after her little sis and the baby vampire. That explosion was probably her attacking the shmucks who tried to be sneaky." Vali said hoping to calm Rias down. Of course she wasn't the only one who was shocked. Serafall noticed that Sirzechs and Azazel were very nonchalant and she didn't like it.

"Why are you so calm Sirzechs, and for that matter why is Azazel so relaxed. Did you guys know that we were going to be attacked?" Serafall exclaimed her legendary composure shaken.

Sirzechs was about to say something but I beat him to it. "Sera you would've attacked heaven if somebody gave Sona a broken nail. Why the heck would we tell you about a credible attack?" I deadpanned causing Serafall to blush heavily and Rias Sona and their peerages respectively to face palm. As terrible of a statement as that was, the worst part was that it was true.

"Why'd you say that Issei!" Sona groaned a blush all over her face.

"As comical as this is, I believe the cannon fodder is on the way" Vali reminded the group. As everyone looked outside a large group of magic circles appeared and hooded magicians fell from the sky.

"Look at all of them" Rias exclaimed.

"Bah, that's nothing. Vali can crush them all without wasting a breath." Azazel scoffed. I agreed and once again Rias proved how helpless she was.

"Fine fine, I'll go kick these guy's asses but you owe me for this Azazel." Vali groaned.

"Got it. I'll buy you that switch you're so badly after." Azazel said cheekily causing everybody to sweatdrop.

"So the Red Dragon is a pervert and the White Dragon's a gamer. What a generation" Irina's father smirked sarcastically.

"Both are perverts and gamers. Though Vali is more of an ass man then I am" I scoffed.

"Screw you Breast boy" Vali groaned.

"Just go kill the cannon fodder Vali." I said sarcastically as Vali flew off in a huff leaving everyone else to watch in disbelief.

"So now what? Vali's taking care of them so what do we do" Irina wondered. She may not have known that there was an attack but she knew me enough to know that I was prepared. It was kinda surprising that she trusted me like that.

"We wait for the heavy hitter that's sure to come." I said with a savage grin on my face.

"Sounds like fun so are you gonna fight whoever shows up" Azazel smirked.

"Yep" I smirked confidently. I was ready for a good fight and I was definitely going to enjoy this one.

"Issei are you insane. You have no clue what type of person could be coming." Irina yelled clearly opposed to my actions.

"I'll be fine." I said confidently.

"No you won't you idiot. There's no doubt that the Old Maou Faction is behind this attack and if they send a heavy hitter it means it'll be somebody who fought against my sister and Rias's brother. You can't win against someone like that" Sona chastised. I was pleased that she realized that the Old Maou Faction was behind this but she was only partially right.

"Well let me just give it a try and worst case Azazel or Vali will step in" Issei smiled.

"Ughhh, you're hopeless" Sona groaned. Just as they expected a few minutes later a magic circle appeared and the heavy hitter they were waiting for arrived.

'Well if I'm gonna fight somebody at least she's hot' I thought to myself as I held back the perverted grin that was threatening to form. The person who came was a relatively tall woman with tan skin with long brown hair tied into a bun with a head set and purple eyes. Her low cut dress had a high slit that showed off a large portion of her breasts and Issei was thrilled.

"What are you doing here Katarea" Serafall exclaimed.

"Hey Serafall. I'm here to reclaim my title as true Leviathan because I'm tired of seeing my family's name dirtied by you." the now named Katarea Leviathan scowled.

"Seems Envy really is the theme of the Leviathan." I spoke up out of nowhere. I may not be able to beat her in a straight up fight but if she loses her composure I can sneak out a win. I did a little research on the Devil Kings using some books that Sona kept in her bookcase. One of them mentioned that the original Leviathan ruled over the Sin of Envy.

"Who said that" Katarea growled angrily.

"That would be me. Pleasure to meet you Katarea Leviathan, the names Issei hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said calmly as I gave her a sarcastic bow.

Katarea was shocked by the pleasant introduction, "So Red Dragon what do you mean when you say I'm envious of Serafall."

"I mean think about it. Despite wearing that outfit of hers and her bubbly personality she's the most popular Maou by far. If I'm a betting man it's made worse for you since you and her are the only female devils." I said calmly hoping to continue to push her buttons.

"Watch yourself boy." Katarea scowled.

"I mean I get it. She's got a better body then you from top to bottom and I doubt you could pull off that outfit at all." I continued.

"You little bastard what makes you think I want to do something like that" Katarea growled as she was taunted more and more. I was hitting her where it hurt and she really didn't like it.

"What the fuck is Issei doing?" Irina said in disbelief as she watched the exchange and she wasn't the only one.

"Who knows but it's working" Azazel chuckled.

"What a rival" Vali chuckled as he watched the scene from the sidelines.

"Honestly I didn't until you said something but now it makes sense. I bet little Katarea wanted to play like the other girls but daddy leviathan wouldn't let her. Heck it wouldn't surprise me if you were a virgin because of the fact that all of the guys you liked were more interested in Serafall" Since my current line of questioning was working so well I figured I'd have a little fun. Maybe sleep with the enemy if I played my cards right. I could tell from the look on Sona and Irina's faces that they realized that I was planning to get Katarea in bed and I knew they weren't happy.

"Come on Issei you have me. Why are you going after mean old Katarea" Serafall said out loud. Clearly she knew what I was planning and it actually seemed to work better.

"That's it" Katarea yelled out as she charged Issei out of nowhere and grabbed him by the neck.

"Did I hit a nerve" I smirked convinced that she wouldn't kill me.

"Yes you did you little bastard and before I kill Serafall I'm gonna shut that mouth of yours up for good" Katarea growled as a magic circle appeared underneath her body.

"Where are you taking him" Serafall growled.

"Don't worry your pretty little head Serafall. I'm just gonna show the Red Dragon here how a real women handles a man." Katarea said confidently. Katarea no doubt expected the Leviathan to be nervous and panicky but instead she was smiling.

"Be careful what you wish for Katarea" Serafall warned, well aware of Issei's prowess in bed.

"Whatever" Katarea scoffed as she vanished in the magic circle.

(Leviathan Private area)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

 **LEMON START:**

Katarea Leviathan brought Issei straight to her chambers. It was a simple room with a red King sized bed with satin sheets with the Leviathan symbol on them. Katarea smiled as she tossed Issei onto the bed and smiled. "So little boy, are you ready to see what a real woman can do?" Katarea taunted as she snapped her fingers to get rid of her clothes and reveal her naked body to him.

"Sure. I'm waiting for a real woman though." Issei said with a grin on his face as he snapped his fingers to remove his clothes safely. Her body was fantastic and the way her pink nipples contrasted her brown skin was enough that most normal men would be putty in her hands. However he wasn't a normal man and she was about to learn that the hard way.

"Why you little bastard" Katarea growled before looking at the young man's penis and realizing that he wasn't so little. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was 8 inches long but also slightly annoyed that he was soft. She was naked in all her glory and yet he barely reacted.

"I'm waiting. So when am I gonna see what a real woman can do?" Issei smirked. He was itching to fuck Katarea but he wanted to get her to drop her guard first.

"Not bad kid maybe there's hope for you yet" Katarea smirked as she started rubbing Issei's shaft with her hands.

"Not bad but Serafall's still better, hell her little sister is better than this" Issei taunted pushing Katarea to up the ante.

Katarea was furious that he wasn't feeling anything at all and even more that he would taunt her about her skills but if he wanted more he was going to get it, "Fine if you want me to up the ante I will" Katarea growled as she hopped onto the bed and used her fairly large breasts to pleasure Issei's meat stick.

"Not bad" Issei grunted slightly appreciating her large breasts.

"I thought so boy" Katarea huffed as she slowly moved up and down his shaft. Unfortunately for Katarea as she continued the boobjob she was the one who seemed to be affected by it. She was the one slowly getting wet and wondering when she would

"Not bad Katarea but should we get to the real fun already" Issei smirked as he leaned up ready to up the ante. He thought this would be more erotic but he was extremely bored by the lackluster display.

Katarea was almost taken aback by his comments and stopped her motions "You're bluffing. You're barely hard even after all this time. You can't possibly do anything" Katarea scoffed taking her eyes off Issei for a moment. A mistake she would soon regret.

"Well then how about I change that" Issei said confidently but not from beneath Katarea as he was before but from behind her. Issei used an incredible burst of speed to sneak behind her as she was distracted. All of the sudden his hands were on her hips and she felt something extremely hard moving in between her ass cheeks.

"Impossible" Katarea exclaimed as she turned back to see that Issei was rock hard and almost a foot long.

"Not impossible Katarea. Thanks to the amount of sex I have I've become very good at controlling my erections. I was just waiting for the right time before I make my move." Issei smirked as he grabbed Katarea's right breast with his right hand and fondled her ass with his left. He even focused a little bit of magic for added affect.

"You bastard NGHHH, you planned this didn't you" Katarea moaned. She wasn't a virgin but it had been ages since she had sex. As a result her body was putty under the young mans skilled hands.

"Yes and No. I didn't plan on fucking you and I was actually more than ready to fight you when we started battling but as I taunted you I figured I'd try to get you in bed and boy did it work." Issei smirked as he gave Katarea's nipple a magic enhanced pinch causing her to scream with pleasure.

"This is impossible. I'm the true Leviathan heir. I shouldn't' be struggling with some snot nosed brat" Katarea moaned happily knowing she was close to cumming from a boy that was barely 16 years old.

"You keep forgetting that I'm no ordinary guy. I'm the Red Dragon of domination and it's time to show you just how I dominate" Issei smirked as he moved his hand off Katarea's breast causing her to calm down but that calmness was short lived when it was back on her large rear and Issei spread her cheeks. She could feel him lining his member up with her soaked pussy and she knew he wasn't going to give up his advantage

"Do your worst" Katarea moaned making it clear she wasn't going to give in to the young man.

"This'll only hurt for a moment. Then it's gonna feel really good" Issei said deviously as he slid his large shaft inside Katarea's pussy.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Katarea screamed out as she felt Issei get to her womb. She almost came

"Damn you're no virgin but you're freaking tight" Issei grunted slightly but he regained his focus and started moving inside her.

"Damn you Red Dragon" Katarea grunted as she tried as much as possible to stave off her orgasm.

"Oh shut up Katarea" Issei growled before taking his left hand and using it to smack her ass cheek.

"Bastard!" Katarea grunted as she reluctantly came from the new action.

"Much better" Issei smirked as his movements doubled in speed.

"So good! So Good! So Good! You're so big" Katarea moaned not expecting to feel this good.

"Thank you but after a fuck you senseless we have business to discuss." Issei smirked as he increased his ministrations grabbing her breasts yet again. He was going to milk this for all it was worth and this was worth a lot.

"Whatever you say just make me feel good" Katarea moaned.

"Gladly" Issei smiled as he focused his magic yet again deciding to overpower Katarea instead of using his various skills. A few more minutes of his boosted strength and Katarea was ready to cum again.

"I'm cumming again Red Dragon." Katarea yelled out no longer the confident women she portrayed herself to be. She was putty in this young man's hands and she knew it.

"Good I think it's about time I paint your womb with my seed." Issei boasted knowing that his work was nearly done.

"Fill me up please!" Katarea yelled out no longer caring what happened.

Issei smiled at the fact he had conquered Katarea Leviathan via sex and now he was going to get even more information. "Gladly Katarea" Issei replied as he focused himself and released his seed deep into Katarea's womb his release lasting for a minute.

"So good" Katarea moaned as she fell onto the bed her ass in the air.

"We're not done yet Katarea" Issei smirked as he stuck a finger into her pussy and swirled a bit before putting it onto her rosebud. Katarea was speechless and she knew that the night was far from over.

 **LEMON END**

Issei arrived back at the ORC with a smile on his face and a relatively calm expression. During the hour he was gone he dumped 3 loads into Katarea's pussy and one in her ass before he stopped since he still needed to get more information from the Leviathan heiress. It turned out that she was an information gold mine in addition to a great lay.

"The conquering Hero returns. We were wondering when you'd get back" Azazel said sarcastically. It looked like the leaders were playing cards of all things.

"I'm assuming you got some information in addition to a good lay" Irina deadpanned.

"Oh yeah. Azazel and I knew some things but the knowledge that Katarea gave us was gold." Issei smiled.

The Devil leaders stopped the game of cards and attention was on the Red Dragon emperor yet again, "Alright Issei what did you learn" Sirzechs smiled since he proved that he was their ally despite everything that happened.

That's it for Chapter 5 and I hope you guys enjoyed this. Sorry it took so long but it's a work in progress and I'm trying to figure out how much fun I want to have with this one. This should also make up for that horrible last chapter. Next chapter the information that Issei provides proves to be good and bad.


	6. The Secret is Out

Chapter 6 The Secret is Out Pt 1

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei P.O.V)

With the Peace Conference over it was time for me to relax. While Sona and the other girls relaxed in their beds I went down to the bath to calm down. "What a day, huh Ddraig" I smiled as I got in the bath. The fun with Katarea and her information exchange were more draining than I expect.

" **Yes but perhaps you shouldn't relax so soon. You have a guest" Ddraig revealed much to my surprise.**

"And who is waiting for me" I wondered as I turned towards the entrance to the room in order to find out who my guest was. It wasn't Sona or Irina that came to see me but Serafall. I wasn't bothered by the fact she was in her business suit but it was the look on her face that bothered me. It was one of annoyance and I hadn't done anything to annoy her, at last I don't think I was.

"You really should know better than to lie to a Maou Issei" Serafall said with a frown on her face.

I was surprised that she thought he was lying but I replied nonetheless, "Everything I told you was the truth Serafall. Katarea told us about the Khaos Brigade about their structure and they're relationship with Vali."

"Yes but she told you something else also. When you were done I could tell that you were hiding other details from me." Serafall revealed

"What makes you say that?" I replied with a rare raised eye. It was rare that Serafall questioned me and I didn't particularly like it.

"Alright then we'll do this your way" Serafall smirked as a magic circle appeared changing the Leviathan from her blue business suit to a pink micro bikini that barely held back her massive breasts and showed off her whole body in all its glory. "Tell me what you kept secret from us and the micro bikini comes off and you can enjoy your second Leviathan of the day." Serafall teased. It was an offer too good to resist and like any good perverted guy I was going to accept her offer.

"Alright but you may not be in the mood for sex once we're done" I warned. Sona may not have said as much but she knew what I meant by the Six and if she did so did Serafall. This was definitely a risky move.

(Scene Skip)

"You're lying. That can't be true" Serafall protested after I just finished revealing the message from Kokabiel.

"Serafall I have no good reason to lie to you about that." I reminded her.

"That means he's a traitor. Of all people he's a traitor" Serafall muttered. Clearly there was something major that I was missing.

"Serafall!" I shouted as I grabbed her face and turned it towards me aggressively. "Tell me what's going on" I said softly in order to convey that I was worried. Serafall was ironclad with her emotions and to see her so flustered was a problem.

"The Six refers to the group of Youth Devils from So-Tan's generation. They are Sona, Rias, Megumi Glasya-Labolas Sairoarg Bael, Seekvaira Agares, and Diodora Astaroth. I know each of the devils very well and based on the information about Asia there's only one person that could be the traitor." Serafall said holding back her tears.

"Which one?" I replied with a bit of shock. Ignoring the fact that the Six was people that Sona and Rias knew, for Serafall to figure out who it was just from the message proved that she was just as brilliant as her sister if not moreso.

"So-tan and Rias are out for obvious reasons. Seekvaira Agares is more into machines then people so she wouldn't have any interest in Asia. Megumi is out because her family uses beasts and Sairoarg would never do something like this because of his circumstances." Serafall explained.

With her explanation I had my answer, "So Diodora Astaroth is the culprit behind the incident with Asia and the other Holy Maidens that Irina mentioned."

"That's right and Diodora is the younger brother of Ajuka Beelzebub. I'm shocked because that means that a Devil King's sibling would do something so horrible." Serafall revealed and I couldn't blame her.

Now it all made sense. Sona realized the same thing but couldn't say anything because of how stressful the idea was. "So now what?" I wondered. The obvious move is to tell Sirzechs and since I didn't want to bring it up Sera would have to. The worst part is that since what he was doing wasn't completely illegal before, the punishment wouldn't be severe. However his actions also suggested that he was a traitor and accusing someone in that position of being a traitor was dangerous without proof. Kokabiel's word wasn't enough since he was an enemy so that was out.

"I'll tell Sirzechs and we'll see what happens next." Serafall replied before leaving.

" **You did the right thing by telling her" Ddraig said sternly knowing that I was hesitant to tell them the truth.**

"Yeah but things are only gonna get more interesting from here." I groaned both from the annoyance of the situation and the fact that just as I thought Serafall wasn't in the mood for sex. That damn micro bikini had me hard as a rock. Oh well

(Scene Skip)

The next week went by without too many problems and that was fine by me. Gasper's training continued as planned and I continued to have fun with my mini harem. Luckily for me I was starting to get along with most of the council besides Momo and that was fine by me. When I arrived for the last meeting of the week I had no idea what news Sona had waiting for me. "What did you just say" I twitched hoping that I heard my new master wrong.

"You heard me right Issei. During the summer we'll be returning to the Underworld and part of that will be a meeting with the other Youth Devils. I don't see the problem." Sona said nonchalantly.

"I see" I growled since there was nothing I could do about it for now. Sirzechs made his move even if Sona didn't realize it.

"Hmph I bet he just doesn't wanna deal with Sona's parents. After all I'm pretty sure they don't realize that their daughter's boyfriend is a philanderer who has sex with so many women." Momo scoffed. It was a cold response and one that quite a few people weren't pleased.

"Hmph I think Momo's just jealous because Sona actually has a love life." Tsubasa snorted. It wasn't the first time that Tsubasa came to my defense and I was curious why.

"Why you" Momo growled.

"That's enough you two. Let's just deal with our tasks for today" Sona replied sternly.

"Fine" Momo and Tsubasa replied before we began our tasks for the day.

(Scene Skip)

"Oh you have gotta be kidding me?" I groaned in disbelief. The student council was required to check in with the athletic clubs about their summer plans and naturally Sona picked me to do the kendo club and with Momo of all people.

"Of all places for you to go it's the kendo club. I don't know what Sona is thinking doing this" Momo retorted.

"For once, we're in agreement." I groaned. Luckily for us practice was going to be over soon so we should only deal with Murayama and Katase.

"Just behave Issei" Momo said with disgust.

"Yeah yeah" I replied nonchalantly not wanting to cause more headaches for myself by picking a fight with her.

When we arrived at the kendo clubroom Momo was the one who knocked on the door for obvious reasons. "Hello, this is the student council is everybody dressed?" Momo yelled out. It was a cheeky little comment and I ignored it for the moment.

"That's right it's just me and Katase, I assume you guys are here for the end of the year reports" Murayama yelled out.

"That's right and I'm here with my partner" Momo smiled not revealing who I was. Oh boy this wasn't going to end well.

"Come on in." Murayama yelled back. A moment later we walked in and luckily for me, both Murayama and Katase were in their uniforms. Murayama was confused by my appearance while Katase was furious.

"Hold on a minute? Why is Hyoudou here?" Katase yelled out angrily.

"Sona is borrowing him from Rias to act as a gopher. Think of it as yet another punishment for his antics during the year." Momo explained.

Katase looked at me and I basically nodded in agreement in order to keep the peace, "Alright and I guess that works since I have a question for him also." Katase revealed. We were lucky she went along with it because that would've been problematic.

"That's fine and I'll go with Momo to get the data" Murayama said with a smile that unnerved me.

"Works for me" Momo replied nonchalantly as the pair of girls left to get the data.

There was an awkward pause for a few minutes before Katase finally spoke up. "So how does it feel to be on the other side for once" Katase snorted. I knew she was referring to the locker room and that was fine.

"It's a bit odd but I get the feeling that's not what you wanted to talk to me about?" I replied calmly.

"It's not" Katase frowned as she went for her bag of all things. I had no idea what she could be reaching for and when she revealed one of Rias's summoning circles I nearly flipped out.

I thought Murayama convinced Katase to get rid of that damn thing.' I thought to myself aware that this could end very badly. It was taking every bit of composure that I had not to react.

"Me and Mury each got one of these from a cosplayer and she said something amazing would happen if we used it. I didn't believe her but Mury suggested we give it a try. I asked her about it a week later and she said it was fake, but something about her response bothered me.

"I see" I replied. I had a bad feeling what she was going to ask next.

"Can you take it to Rias and tell me what she thinks" Katase said calmly as she handed me the circle.

"Deal" I replied as I reached for the circle. Of course as fate would have it Momo picks that time to come back with Murayama and her eyes widened.

"What the hell!?" Momo screamed as she grabbed the paper from me.

"What's going on Momo? Do you know what this is?" Katase yelled.

"Of course I do and I'm wondering where you got this from?" Momo replied clearly angry.

"Me and Murayama got one from a weird cosplayer a while back. I thought it was nothing and clearly I was wrong." Katase replied clearly flustered.

Momo's eyes widened yet again before she calmed down. If she wasn't careful she was going to expose everything "It is nothing. I'm just annoyed because I have to deal with this pervert right now" Momo growled trying to deflect what happened. If she revealed the truth it could cause a whole lot of problems and I'm glad that she caught herself.

"If that's all we should really get going." I groaned glad that a major problem had been avoided.

"Alright" Katase replied but as we walked away I could tell that Katase didn't buy our explanation.

(Scene Skip)

After coming back with Momo I gave Sona that good ole we need to talk look and when we arrived home the two of us made our way to the hot tub in order to de-stress and chat. Needless to say, when she found out what happened she was not pleased, "You gotta be kidding me?" Sona groaned as we sat in the tub at my house after the day was over.

"Nope, Momo nearly spilled the beans to Katase. Luckily she caught herself just in time" I replied still annoyed by what happened.

"That's not what surprises me. I thought Katase got rid of her circle" Sona replied causing me to sweatdrop.

"So did I." I replied. I had to deal with Katase and soon.

" **WARNING: Unknown Human approaching" the security system blared.** Funny story about my security system and why it was giving that unique alert. Back when Sona first made my house I was worried that my classmates nearby would notice the change and that it would lead to a whole lot of problems. Apparently, Sona dealt with them using magic and my old buddies pretty much ignored me because of the changes in our love life so they weren't a problem. For the alarm to blare like that meant that somebody was nearby that shouldn't be.

When I pulled up the screen, I swear my eyes bulged out of their sockets. After all, the person coming by was Katase of all people still dressed in her uniform. Clearly she didn't buy something and figured that she could approach me alone. The fact she had a bag of clothes with her meant this wasn't going to be a quick visit either. "Go get Irina and tell her and Xenovia not to answer the door. Stay in your rooms until I can either get rid of her, or convince her to keep our secret." I said hastily as I got out of the bath and snapped my fingers quickly changing into a white t shirt and brown shorts my classic outfit during the night. We had to play this very carefully or it could expose everything.

(Scene Skip)

I only had a few seconds before Katase arrived and by now she had no doubt seen the mansion. Luckily for me Irina and Xenovia were in their rooms and weren't going to interfere at all. Opening the door I smiled at Katase who was definitely more annoyed then she was before. "We need to talk." Katase said firmly and boy did I agree.

"Come on in" I replied with a smile and Katase did just that with a very annoyed expression on her face.

I led Katase through the house and to the family room where we could be alone. I would've led her to the bedroom but that would've been way too presumptuous under these circumstances. "Alright Katase what do you want?" I said sternly. This was a business visit and one that I was going to ensure went my way.

Katase froze at my firm tone but that didn't last long. "First you're gonna explain what the hell that circle is and secondly you're gonna tell me about why you all of the sudden have this massive mansion." Katase insisted.

"Sure but do you want something to drink." I said calmly.

"Juice" Katase replied with a hint of surprise at how calm I was despite her appearance.

As I got into the kitchen I was met by Sona of all people. "So what are you going to do Issei?" Sona whispered. Luckily for me we were so quiet that Katase couldn't hear us.

"I'm just gonna tell her the truth and hope I can convince her to do something like with Murayama." I replied. It was risky but I had no choice.

"Fine but if your persuasion fails I'll erase her memories no questions asked." Sona replied.

"Deal" I replied and it wasn't as though I had much room to argue. As I grabbed her juice I made my way back to Katase and when I saw her my eyes bulged out of their sockets again. Gone was the Kuoh Academy uniform and it was replaced with a pink short sleeved blouse and a cream colored skirt that went down to her knees. Clearly her time dealing with me and my friends made her an expert on changing clothes quickly.

"Since you were taking so long I figured I'd get into something a bit more casual. I hope you don't mind" Katase replied with a smile on her face.

"Sure" I replied with a sweatdrop as I gave her the juice.

"So Issei what's with the circle" Katase asked cutely as she grabbed the circle from her bag. It was obvious she was hoping to throw me off with the change of demeanor and the cute clothes

"What you have there is a devil summoning circle Katase." I replied flatly.

"Huh" Katase replied blankly since it sounded every bit as insane as it was.

"You heard exactly what I said Katase. If you use the summoning circle a devil arrives that will ask you to grant your wish." I replied.

"Your lying to me, aren't you?" Katase replied with a look of disbelief on her face. I couldn't blame her for not believing me. Hell if I was in her shoes I'd be shocked too.

"Why would I lie to you?" I replied.

Katase paused for a moment and then spoke again. "Because if that was true that would mean that devils are real. It would also mean that at the very least members of the student council and the Occult Research Club are devils also" Katase revealed.

"So what makes you think the council and the ORC are devils?" I wondered. This was a major leap in logic.

"Well for one thing, Momo's reaction when she saw the circle meant that she knew about it and she quickly pulled back which meant that she was a devil. Sona was very particular about who she wanted in the council which meant that she was a devil also" Katase explained.

"And the ORC" I replied in awe of her explanation.

"Because, that would explain why a pervert like you was allowed in the ORC in the first place with the two great ladies and the mascot of Kuoh. You somehow got one of those circles and found out that Rias was a devil and for your silence you got to join." Katase explained. It had to be some of the most twisted logic that I ever heard in my life and all I could do was laugh. "What's so funny" she pouted.

"It's funny because you've come to the correct conclusion but you have a few details wrong" I replied with a chuckle.

"What do you mean?" Katase said nervously.

"When you said that most of the ORC and the Student council were devils you were correct. Of course that also includes me" I smiled as I revealed my devil wings.

Katase froze for a moment but then realized something else. "Is Murayama a devil too" Katase wondered. The quest made sense since Murayama was the one who said she'd use the circle first.

"No she's not. She did use her circle though?" I replied with a smile.

"Let me guess. You were the devil she summoned." Katase said nervously.

I smiled since now it was time to have a little fun, "Not quite. Didn't you find it odd that Murayama and Xenovia became friends so quickly?" I replied with a smile knowing she'd do the rest.

"So that means!"

"That's right. Xenovia is a devil also. As a part of her contract I had Murayama agree to become friends with Xenovia when she transferred to Kuoh." I revealed.

"But how's that possible" Katase wondered.

"Xenovia got Murayama as her first contract for reasons that I didn't quite understand and I was sent to help her."

"I see" Katase replied calmly.

"Apparently Murayama wondered why I stopped peeking on you girls and thought that she wasn't girlie enough anymore. Xenovia had no clue how to help her so she brought me in, unaware of my connection to Murayama" I snickered since looking back it was ridiculous how that played out.

"I see and since that was her wish how did you help her." Katase wondered with a slight blush on her face.

I found her reaction odd but I figured I'd explain it to her the fun way, "Let's just say if I want to see the boobs of a kendo girl I know who to go to" I smirked causing Katase to blush heavily.

"So you guys are having sex now huh?" Katase replied her expression dropping again.

"That's right but that's a story for another day. Now that you know what the circle is what do you want to do?" I replied. If I didn't know any better I'd say she had the same wish as Murayama.

"I want to make a contract with you Issei?" Katase replied.

"Oh and what would that contract involve." Issei wondered.

"I'll keep your secret and the secret with the others if you do something for me." Katase said with a nervous expression on her face.

"And that would be" I replied though I had a feeling I knew what she was after.

"I want you to have sex with me" Katase said with her face as pink as her hair.

I couldn't help but laugh at how cleanly this had been worked out, "Alright. Why don't I take you to the bedroom and clear up the contract right now" I smiled as I walked over to her ready for a little bit of fun.

"Okay" Katase said bashfully.

Just as I was about to take her hand, I had a rude interruption "Sorry to interrupt Issei but dinner is ready." Sona said walking into the room

"Really Sona" I deadpanned unable to hide my annoyance at being interrupted.

"What the… why… how…" Katase mumbled in disbelief.

"Issei did you not tell her about us?" Sona wondered. Her words turned out to be the breaking point and Katase fainted.

"Good grief" I groaned since now I had more explaining to do.

That's it for Chapter 6 everybody and yeah this is quite the cliffhanger but that happens with many of my stories. Next chapter Katase learns even more about Issei's new life. Also starting with this chapter things will heavily deviate from Sona DxD and this is one of the changes. True events may also happen in Sona DxD that happen in this one but they may not happen at the same time.


	7. The secret is Out Pt 2

Chapter 7 The Secret is Out Part 2

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Katase P.O.V)

As dinner was slowly served by Issei's mother, I couldn't believe the situation I ran into. My original plan was to come over to Issei's house and seduce him into telling me what the deal was with the weird brown circle. Now here I was in Issei's house, which was a small mansion by the way, with him and his family, Sona freaking Shitori of all people, and two other girls who transferred to Kuoh recently one of which I think is Issei's childhood friend. Oh and did I mention that I've learned that the supernatural is real and that a bunch of my classmates are devils. "Okay so what's going on" I said in disbelief. This was so insane and somebody needed to explain what was going on.

"So do you want the short version or the long version" Sona said cheekily.

"Short please" I replied. With everything going on I needed the short version or I'd go insane.

"Got it" Sona replied with a smile as though she expected that answer. "The short version is that Rias and I are high class devils, my real name is Sona Sitri by the way, while Rias is using her real name. Each of us can turn human's into servants and while Rias's servants are in the ORC, mine are on the student council."

"Okay so that means that Xenovia Irina and Issei are Rias's servants since they're all part of the ORC" I replied. Of course when I looked at the group they smiled. In other words I only had some of the details but not all. Just great.

"Not quite. Xenovia is Rias's servant and Issei used to be Rias's but he's mine now. Irina is actually human." Sona revealed.

"So why are you here with Issei?" I wondered.

"Because the three of us are members of Issei's harem. We live together because it makes it easier for us to sleep with him" Irina revealed much to my shock.

"So where does Rias fit in all of this?" I asked calmly. This was all so nuts that I could barely focus.

"Explaining much more would take too much time and we should really enjoy dinner." Issei spoke up with a hint of annoyance. In other words if I wanted to know more I needed to get the long version.

"Oh relax Issei. I'm sure you and Katase can have sex after we're all finished." Xenovia said bluntly causing me to nearly choke on my food.

"How can you say that so plainly in front of his parents!?" I exclaimed with a large blush. Sure I didn't have a problem with sleeping with the guy but she can't say that out loud.

"Don't worry about that dear. Issei and his perverted friends have said much worse as they watched their porn." his mom said with a chuckle.

"Okay." I replied bashfully before Sona spoke up again.

"So Katase the choice is yours; you can stop right now and only get the short version or we can tell you the long version and have your life changed forever. I gave you the option before because I felt like Sona said with an odd glint in her eyes. Honestly there was a strong part of me that wanted to stop it all and go home. The short version was confusing enough and the long version was worse. However I did want to be with Issei and I get the feeling that any chance of that goes away if I don't learn the long version.

"Tell me everything." I replied determined to get to the end. Was I confident that I could handle it, no. Did I need to learn the truth if I ever wanted to redeem myself in front of the guy I liked, yes.

"I hope you don't regret that answer Katase" Issei warned.

"I won't" I said confidently. As Sona slowly started to explain everything, it was very clear that I was DEFINITELY gonna regret finding out the truth.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

The real story took a little over thirty minutes and was shared between bites of food and needless to say by the time it was over Katase was gobsmacked. "So what do you think" I wondered.

"I think that either this is the craziest dream I've ever had or I really didn't know Issei at all." Katase replied.

"Well it's not a dream and as for not knowing me, I kinda made it hard to do" I shrugged. My perverted tendencies meant that getting close to me wasn't easy for normal people.

"Well now you know the truth Katase. I'm assuming that since we're done you'll be spending the night with Issei." Irina pouted. In all of this I kinda forgot that I was planning to have sex with Katase tonight.

"Well... umm..." Katase stuttered. It seems as though she was given a bit too much at once just as I expected.

"I'm gonna go up to my room. If you want to join me Katase you can but if not I'd understand" I said calmly before leaving. My entire plan was ruined and now things have gotten far more complicated.

(Katase P.O.V)

"Issei wait" I called out but before I knew it he was gone. I was positive he was planning to have sex with me but now I'm not so sure.

"That idiot" Irina said with a hint of disgust.

"Yeah he's doing it again" Sona groaned.

"What do you mean again?" I wondered. Issei's actions were strange but since they clearly knew Issei better than me.

"He told you about Murayama's contract with Xenovia right?" Sona asked calmly.

"Yeah he did. He said that as part of the contract he told Mury to become friends with Xenovia when she transferred here."

"That's right. He was my assistant but since I didn't know how to help Murayama I brought him in. He was in this weird Drago disguise before I exposed him and then he helped Murayama." Xenovia explained.

"That sounds about right" Irina deadpanned. Clearly I was missing something.

"Don't you find it odd that Issei would do that? I mean come in as a disguise" Sona wondered. Now that I think about it that's true. Issei could've easily used the contract for him but he used it to help Xenovia instead. That brought a different question to mind.

"So wait, when did he start sleeping with Mury?" I voiced since if he didn't sleep with her because of the contract when did they start having sex?

"All he did was give her his number and said that she could summon him at any time. At the time it was definitely strange" Xenovia chuckled.

Hold on a minute, Issei was very quick to take me up to his room to have sex earlier but now he left us alone. Pausing for a moment I realized what was going on and I didn't like it, "Issei really doesn't want me here does he?" I frowned.

"Yes and No. Issei definitely wants to have sex with you. What he didn't want is for you to confront him like this." Irina shrugged.

"In other words the less you guys know the better?" I concluded.

"Sort of. Issei probably wanted you to believe that he was just some pervert who discovered a secret and is benefiting from it. He probably wanted to just screw you and call it a day because it's easier to deal with in the long term" Irina scoffed.

"So what should I do? Should I go to him or go home?" I asked. One of the things they mentioned was that all three of them were sleeping with Issei so if I left it wouldn't change anything on his side. Though there was a part of me that wanted to stay.

"That's up to you" Xenovia replied calmly.

Tons of thoughts were racing through my head and it was late. I couldn't exactly come home since I told my parents I was staying at Mury's. "Do you guys have a guest room I can stay in?" I wondered. Luckily for me I packed toiletries anyway so I can just get some rest and maybe discuss it with him in the morning.

"Sure and I can give you a tour of the house in the process." Sona said with an odd smile. If I didn't know any better I'd say she was scheming something.

(Scene Skip)

I woke up the next morning pretty refreshed but since I got used to waking up early because of kendo, I figured I'd go use their private baths to give me a little time to relax. Issei's house was amazing and the fact he had underground floors blew my mind. Entering the female locker room I was surprised that nobody else was there, then again it was early in the morning. In a backwards way I was jealous because Issei had access to so many girls now and it's very possible I lost my chance to speak to him. I walked into the bath with my towel by my side and it was a decision I'd regret shortly since Issei of all people was in the hot tub relaxing.

(Issei P.O.V)

Here I thought I'd get to relax in the tub and stick it to Rias once more before I went to my last day of class. Unfortunately, Katase stayed over which meant that those plans were postponed. "Good morning Katase" I said as she walked closer. Admittedly her body was every bit as impressive as I expected and she has very nice legs just as Moto always said.

"Hello Issei. So can we talk" Katase said timidly. Clearly she didn't mind being naked around me, though that made sense considering she was about to have sex with me before the interruption the night before

"Sure" I replied nonchalantly. She paused for a moment clearly contemplating something and when she dropped her towel and got into the tub I was pleasantly surprised.

"For somebody who was fully prepared to have sex with me the night before you seem pretty surprised that I'm getting into a hot tub with you without a towel" Katase teased.

" **She has a point partner" Ddraig teased.**

'Spare me' I replied to Ddraig before focusing on Katase. "So what do you want to talk about now" I said calmly. This was far from my first time with somebody in the tub so I was used to it.

"Tell me honestly. If we weren't interrupted by Sona what would you have done?" she asked with a determined look on her eyes. Considering my original plan was pretty brutal I didn't want to tell her but she clearly wanted to know the truth.

"When we got to my room I was going to knock you out, steal the circle and have Sona erase your memories. Once that was done I'd take you over to Murayama's house and leave you none the wiser to the supernatural world." I replied as her expression dropped.

"I can't believe you'd be so heartless" Katase exclaimed before getting out of the hot tub and running away in a shower of tears. I would've relaxed after that but I realized that I had another guest.

"You can come out now Rias" I growled since I wasn't really in the mood to deal with her today.

"For somebody who gobbled up Murayama the minute he had a chance, why did you say that to Katase?" Rias wondered.

"Maybe I've fucked you in the ass one too many times Rias, because if you remember during the contract I had Murayama befriend Xenovia. Could I have used it for my benefit, YES but I chose not to." I retorted.

"Yes but you also gave your number to Murayama knowing damn well she'd respond. So what's different here" Rias replied haughtily.

"Katase is the type of person who will want more and in the end our world is far too dangerous for normal humans like her and Murayama. The only reason that Murayama was able to know was to give Xenovia a friend so she didn't stick to me like a lost puppy and expose the supernatural" I said coldly.

"But that's their call if they want to join our world. Outside of you Sona's peerage is all pretty much normal people in case you've forgotten."

"Yes Rias, but they chose that life. Murayama and Katase only know about our world because of your screw up." I reminded her.

"Yes and those girls both wanted to be prettier because of you or was that not obvious already." Rias retorted and I didn't really have a response. I knew damn well what Katase wanted and I could've easily given it to her, but I know that bringing her into our world would've been a headache with everything that's about to happen.

"Whatever" I groaned before leaving myself. With everything that happened I wasn't in the mood for sex and things were already tedious enough as it is. After all, we were headed to the underworld and I have to deal with a devil who was tricking nuns into being excommunicated for some sick fetish of his.

(Scene Skip)

As I sat on the rooftop for lunch, my annoyance from earlier in the day was still there and it had actually grown. Not only was Irina giving me the stink eye but even Murayama was glaring at me. Clearly they didn't like my 'handling' of the Katase situation and were furious at me. When the door to the rooftop opened I wasn't surprised when Murayama appeared.

"What the hell is wrong with you Issei!?" Murayama yelled as she grabbed my uniform angrily. This was a level of rage I hadn't seen from her since my pervert days.

"Clearly Irina and Sona told you about what happened with Katase?" I deadpanned.

"No, Katase did when Sona brought her over to my house this morning. How could you be so horrible?" Murayama screamed.

"Would you have rather I slept with her." I said coldly.

"Actually YES. Her wish was the same as mine. To be thought about by you again. We both liked you from the start Issei but you were such a pervert that we couldn't do anything" Murayama yelled at me. This was getting even more annoying than before.

"And therein lies the problem. You were so caught up in the social stigma that came with liking a pervert that you made matters worse for you." Why the hell does it seem like everyone has that same idiotic problem of social values.

"Excuse me!" Murayama yelled.

"You probably don't know this, but the beautiful Rias Gremory that everybody at this school loves was prepared to have me killed because I MIGHT have been able to save her from a marriage she didn't want. A fallen angel asked me out and was going to kill me if not for the fact that Sona realized what Rias was doing was wrong and stepped in."

"Issei" Murayama said timidly as she let go of my uniform aware that I was about to get into some dangerous territory.

"I'm far from done Murayama. Asia, who seems so innocent, was an actual exorcist and was kicked out of the church for doing her job. Xenovia and Irina were also kicked out because they overheard something they shouldn't have. By the way they overheard it during a virtual suicide mission. Akeno's family killed her mother and was going to kill her because of the fact her father was a fallen angel and her mother was a shrine maiden. Kiba watched a large group of his friends get killed because a sick man treated them like pieces of a science experiment instead of people. Why the hell would I want you and Katase to be part of a world like that? Hell the only reason I didn't have your memories erased was because I wanted to help Xenovia" I yelled.

"So all of the time we've spent together is for nothing?" Murayama replied clearly dejected by my response.

I couldn't believe that she somehow missed my point in all of this, "No it's not Murayama. I love being your friend and I love spending time with you. But I know you well enough to know that you're gonna want to join our world and frankly I can't allow that. It's way too dangerous for a normal girl like you." I said calmly as I cupped her face with my right hand.

"But what if I want that? What if I want to be there for you" Murayama replied as she grabbed my hand with hers.

"You can't Murayama and that's the problem" I replied before kissing her on the head. Like that the bell rang and put an end to my fun.

"I'll head back first" Murayama said with a smile as we separated knowing that I wouldn't see her until summer break was over.

"Sure" I replied as I stood there. It was a bit harsh but it was a necessary lesson as far as I was concerned. Sure it may cost me two potential haremette's but it was for the greater good.

(Scene Skip)

The time has finally arrived for me to go to the Underworld with Sona and the rest of the peerage. The night before Sona told me how to get to the station saying she had some business to handle and that meant it would be only me and Irina since Xenovia was going with Rias. I didn't think much of it at the time since we were naked and I was beginning to regret that. Small talk after sex was a rather annoying weakness of mine that Sona seemed to figure out. "What are they doing there" Momo twitched and I couldn't help but agree with her. Murayama and Katase were with Sona dressed in some casual clothes and with suitcases.

"Murayama and Katase will be joining us for the trip to the underworld. Eventually Murayama is going to be made Rias's final pawn and Katase is going to join my sister as an assistant. For now though they're coming with us." Sona explained with the smiling girls next to her.

"You have got to be kidding me" I said in disbelief.

" **This is revenge for all of your scheming partner" Ddraig chuckled.**

'Oh shut up' I replied though I couldn't blame him.

"Look on the bright side Issei" Katase smirked as she walked up to me.

"What's that" I deadpanned.

"Now we can actually complete that contract of ours" Katase whispered before planting her lips against mine in a very simple kiss. My summer break was just beginning and now it seems as though things were going to get even more complicated.

(Scene Skip)

As the group relaxed on the train I couldn't help but chuckle at the way things had gone so completely against what I thought would happen. Somehow Katase and Murayama worked out a deal with Sona that would allow both girls to join the supernatural world and did so behind my back. "This is a disaster" I groaned as I went to a second car to give myself a break from everything. Sona and Tsubaki were talking with Irina Murayama and Katase and I needed to leave or I'd go mental.

" **You brought this on yourself partner. Those girls were dedicated to you and you simply tried to brush them off. That was never going to work" Ddraig scoffed.** I had to admit that he was right and I was being foolish but it was too late now.

"Yeah maybe I'm just a bit surprised that the girls made such a bold move" I smirked. Maybe a nice nap is just what I need" I smirked as I sat back in the couch and closed my eyes figuring that I would be left alone.

(Unknown girl's P.O.V)

While Sona and Irina were chatting with Murayama Irina and Katase I figured now was finally my chance to make a move on Issei without the others getting in my way. Luckily for me, I noticed Issei go into a separate car and at last I had my opening. I opened the door to the next car and found Issei Hyoudou all alone and sitting up on the couch asleep. It was odd that he took that position, but I wasn't about to complain The moment of truth arrived as I slowly made my way over to his pants and kneeled in front of him. 'Here we go' I muttered to myself as I reached for his pants ready to see if I could add my name to Issei's haremette's.

That's it for chapter 7 guys and as I like to do constantly I leave you with a cliffhanger. Who is the girl that's visiting Issei and will her visit end the way she wanted.


	8. Sex and the Sitri

Chapter 8 Sex and the Sitri

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Issei P.O.V)

'So Ddraig when should I step in' I asked my partner as I watched what was happening via a dreamscape. I figured that one of my lovers would try to sneak away in order to spend some private time with me but what I didn't expect is for Tsubasa Yura to sneak in. I watched happily as Tsubasa, dressed in a blue button down shirt and blue skirt, hunch in front of my pants and reach for my belt. Clearly I had an effect on her that I had no clue about and she was ready to make her move. Then again, if you told me a few months ago that Murayama and Katase were interested in me, I wouldn't have believed it either.

" **I don't know partner but even I must admit I didn't expect this." Ddraig admitted.**

There was a part of me that wanted to wait and see what she did out of amusement since she was clearly nervous. However I also knew that if she continued to hesitate, somebody would realize what was going on and that would be a problem.

(Sona P.O.V)

"Hey Sona have you seen Tsubasa" Momo said nervously as she interrupted the conversation I was having with Murayama Katase and Tsubaki.

"No I haven't" I frowned since this was very much like the others.

"Hey Issei isn't here either" Katase spoke up and that's when things changed.

"That bastard! Where did he take her?" Momo yelled her bias towards Issei still very much in play.

"Oh relax Momo, it was probably Tsubasa that did something" Tsubaki smirked and I couldn't help but agree.

"What are you talking about" Momo complained.

"Don't tell me she has a crush on Issei too" Katase complained most likely because she was worried about having more competition.

"Give me a moment" I said calmly as I focused my senses. Luckily for me Tsubasa and Issei were in the next room over. Given that Issei's massive aura wasn't out I imagined he was sleeping. As for Tsubasa I have no clue what she was doing but she was very close to Issei.

"So where are they!?" Momo said hastily.

"They're in the other car but"

"That pervert" Momo growled before I could explain what was going on. I quickly followed Momo with Katase and Murayama behind me and when she opened the door we were met with quite the sight. Tsubasa was fiddling with Issei's pants clearly about to give Issei a blowjob and Issei himself was asleep. Of course I knew Issei well enough to know that he was aware of what was going on and watching to see what happens next.

"Uhh hi Prez" Tsubasa said nervously with her hands right by Issei's belt most likely going for a blowjob and a quickie. Looking next to me Momo was furious and Katase and Murayama were just plain gobsmacked.

"Seriously, you want him too Tsubasa. What do you girls see in him?" Momo groaned causing me to frown a bit.

"I've wondered the same thing with Kuoh's girls when it comes to Kiba but taste is an odd thing wouldn't say" a voice said interrupting all of us. There was Issei, now wide awake and with a very amused expression on his face.

"I-I-I-Issei!" Tsubasa gasped before hopping up. Clearly Tsubasa was hoping to do this in secret but that failed.

"Hey Tsubasa, if you wanted to fuck you should've just said so." Issei replied causing me to frown a bit since Issei was indeed watching the whole time.

"You perverted bastard. When will you be satisfied?" Momo growled.

"Oh spare me Momo. You're probably one of those girls who fell for Kiba's fake smile and calm demeanor and thought he was the greatest thing to ever happen to your life" Issei groaned causing me to flinch. When we first started sleeping with each other he asked me what so many girls saw in Kiba and admittedly I could never figure it out myself.

"I doubt a pervert like you could ever understand somebody like Kiba." Momo spat back.

"I agree with you" Issei replied causing all of us to look at him in shock.

"What do you mean you agree?" I replied.

"I mean yeah I could never understand how Kiba could be in a room with girls like Rias and Akeno all the time and still keep that impassive face of his. I had to bait him into going after Tsubaki and that didn't last very long." Issei retorted causing me to twitch again. Kiba did indeed make a move on Tsubaki but they fizzled fairly quickly much to my annoyance. I was extremely tempted to send Tsubaki Issei's way but I decided not to since it would make things tedious for me.

"Uhh not to interrupt this fascinating conversation but I kinda wanna have sex with Issei now." Tsubasa spoke up causing me to blush heavily.

"Me too" Murayama added making things even more crazy.

"W-w-wait a minute me too" Katase continued. Issei was about to have sex with three girls on my train heading to my family's house. This was unbelievable.

"Geez your popular huh Issei" my sister of all people said as she appeared out of nowhere.

"What are you doing here sis" I groaned wanting the craziness to end.

"Well I wanted to tell you we have thirty minutes until we get home." Just great she was basically saying go for it but be careful since we're low on time.

"Normally I'm all for an orgy, but for her first time Tsubasa deserves something less chaotic. Don't worry Katase I'll enjoy you soon enough" Issei smiled. I couldn't help but deadpan since this was so Issei.

"Just don't go too rough on her Issei. My parents are very smart and they'll realize what's going on if you go all out" I groaned knowing how Issei could be.

"Got it" Issei smiled.

Now that everything was in place it was time to leave Issei and Tsubasa alone and give them their time together. "Alright girls let's go" I groaned since I wanted to give him some private time with Tsubasa.

"Fine" Murayama and Katase groaned.

"Thank you Kaichou" Tsubasa said replied. I knew how important her first time was to her and I was going to give it to her.

As I left I couldn't help but notice that Issei smiled a bit. If I didn't know any better I'd say he planned all of this.

(Issei P.O.V)

As Sona and the rest of the girls left me at last I was finally able to enjoy Tsubasa. "Why don't we start from the beginning since your original plan was gone" I smiled since I knew she was nervous.

"Okay" Tsubasa replied bashfully as she got up and took a deep breath ready to see what I did.

 **LEMON START:**

I started off by leaning into Tsubasa and connecting my lips to hers. It was a simple kiss but instead of being more aggressive I figured it would be better for her if I slowly got her used to it and we slowly swapped spit. At least that was my plan until Tsubasa pushed me back onto the couch. "For somebody who was nervous that was a pretty aggressive move Tsubasa" I teased.

Tsubasa looked at me with a smile as she made her way towards me. I looked on in disbelief as she straddled my legs making sure that she was sitting comfortably. "I was nervous at first but when I realized that you were okay with everything my confidence grew. Now come on Issei give me all you got" Tsubasa smiled as she smashed her lips against mine before pressing her breasts against my chest and wrapping her arms around my back.

'Alrighty then' I thought to myself happily as I decided to give her exactly what she wanted. Tsubasa tried to slip her tongue into my mouth and I gave her access, just to quickly take over the kiss myself and push back. For a good minute our tongues clashed and although Tsubasa was a surprisingly good kisser, I was better and she pulled away in defeat. "Is that better" I taunted wanting to see how much I could push her. "Yes and now I believe I owe you a blowjob" Tsubasa smiled as she undid my belt before slowly fiddling my jeans open. I watched with a massive grin on my face as Tsubasa pulled my member out and even though it was soft it was still fairly large by most standards.

"Incredible" Tsubasa gasped not expecting me to be 7 inches soft.

"Thank you but it's not even hard yet. Why don't you do something about that" I smiled hoping to see what she did next.

Tsubasa seemed to hesitate for a moment before coming to a decision of some kind. I watched on in slight surprise as Tsubasa got up but my surprise turned to joy as Tsubasa reached for the blue t-shirt she was wearing and pulled it off her head revealing a tasty black bra which she quickly undid revealing her large breasts. I have to admit that she was one of the larger girls in my harem bust wise which I didn't mind at all. "I was going to give you a blowjob but you've probably had plenty of those. So I'm gonna do something a little different" Tsubasa smiled as she bent back down her plan fairly obvious.

'I should tell her that because of Rias Xenovia and Irina I also get quite a few titfucks but she wants to do this so why stop her.' I thought to myself/

"Hopefully I'm doing this right" Tsubasa muttered as she wrapped her breasts around my tool and slowly began moving up and down.

"Nice job." I said happily as I watched her work my member slowly somehow getting a solid pace from the start.

Tsubasa blushed slightly but continued allowing me to sit back and enjoy the fun. Sure Tsubasa was an amateur compared to Rias but she was good enough to give me a bit of pleasure. "Issei do you feel good" Tsubasa wondered since I wasn't reacting at all.

"Yeah I feel great, but you're not the first person to give me a boobjob. Me and Rias do them all the time and you'll need a lot to satisfy me." I replied causing Tsubasa to frown.

"I see" Tsubasa replied stopping her motions and getting up. I watched in disbelief as she pulled off her skirt revealing a pair of black panties and then got on my lap with her intentions obvious.

"Seems you're skipping quite a few steps." I smirked since I knew what she was after and considering that she was barely wet this would not end well for her.

"It can't be helped. You've been with so many girls that trying to compete is useless. Plus you know we have a few guests waiting for you" Tsubasa smiled as she slid her panties to the side and dropped onto me taking her own virginity with very little hesitation.

"Are you alright." I couldn't help but ask since that had to hurt.

"I'm fine. The others are waiting and I know how little time we have" Tsubasa grunted though she was clearly lying.

"Whenever you're ready Tsubasa" I said softly as I kissed on the cheek."

"Alright" Tsubasa replied as she started moving much sooner than I thought. Instead of moans of pleasure Tsubasa's moans were mostly pain and I had to stop that.

"Let me help you out Tsubasa" I smiled as I used my tongue to play with her nipples hoping to make life easier for her.

"Mhmm Issei you feel so good" Tsubasa moaned this time with a bit more pleasure and I felt her juices slowly flowing around my prick.

"And you taste delicious" I replied as I took the chance to kiss her lips briefly hoping to get her ready for a truly intense session.

"So how about we heat this up. I know the others are waiting and I think my body can handle you now." Tsubasa smiled as she spun around so instead of facing me she was facing the door.

"You little minx" I smiled as she continued to move. Tsubasa knew that the others were watching and very much wanted to make a statement of intent even if it meant she was going to be in some pain. Of course if she wanted my best I was going to give it to her. I used my left hand to grab onto her breast and fondle them while my right hand was free for the moment.

"What's going on Issei, I felt you get harder just now" Tsubasa moaned as she continued to move on top of me her body slowly increasing the pace as her passage got more lubed up.

Figuring that showing Tsubasa would be more fun than telling her I decided to have a bit more fun, "Come on in girls. Waiting outside is pointless." I yelled out knowing that my little observers would react. I really did want to give Tsubasa her time alone with me but clearly the girls weren't going to allow that.

"Wait a minute what are you" Tsubasa complained just as the door opened. Much to my amusement Sona and Katase walked in each with a blush on her face.

"Was it that obvious" Katase blushed.

"Yes" I replied rather bluntly.

"Geez. I knew you guys were impatient but this is nuts" Tsubasa pouted as she stopped her movements out of frustration.

"Oh relax Tsubasa. You knew full well that you were joining a harem." Sona teased as she slowly began to strip.

"So why don't we all enjoy Issei together" Katase added her embarrassment fading as she stripped also. I watched on in glee as a naked Katase crawled onto the left side of the couch while Sona followed suit on the right. As they pressed into my body it was clear what they're plan was. Get Tsubasa to the finish line while allowing me to please them at the same time. Of course Tsubasa was none the wiser to the girl's plans.

"Wait a minute what are you KYAA!" Tsubasa started to say before the pair of girls started licking her breasts from the sides.

"Well now this is a party" I smirked as I began moving inside Tsubasa again. The girl's tongues giving her body the final push she needed for me to give Tsubasa the pleasure she deserved.

"Will you stop smiling and make us feel good too Issei" Sona groaned.

"Touchy" I smirked as I reached down each girl's back and began fondling their pussies with my free hands.

"So good" Tsubasa moaned not used to stimulation from three sides. Admittedly with the girls joining I was getting more into it myself which said a lot about the way my life had been recently.

"It's a shame this is only his hands but that'll work for now" Katase said with a cheeky smile.

"Don't worry once Tsubasa cums you're next" I smiled. Katase did deserve something for all of her efforts.

"That's unfair." Tsubasa pouted in annoyance. They were stealing her first time and I imagine that wasn't very fun.

"Not really. I wasn't planning on doing anything during this part of the trip. You were the one who decided to get a blowjob in while I was asleep." I teased as I kissed her on the cheek.

"He has a point Tsubasa" Sona added.

"You guys suck" Tsubasa pouted. For the next few minutes the four way pleasure session continued and the three girls' moans filled the room. I was a bit surprised that Sona didn't make a barrier but I was enjoying myself too much to deal with it myself.

"Issei hurry up and cum inside her" Sona moaned.

"Give us a turn too" Katase pouted. "Geez guys, I'm almost there can you not complain so much" Tsubasa groaned clearly getting annoying.

"All of you stop complaining or the only one getting anything is Tsubasa." I said sternly deciding that this was getting old. Sure the girls competing for my seed was fun, but my god they were horny little minxes. Katase I understood since she hadn't enjoyed me yet but for Sona to be this petty was disturbing.

"Sorry" Sona and Katase said bashfully. Luckily for them Tsubasa was almost at her limit.

"Issei I'm gonna cum" Tsubasa said happily.

"Alright and I'm close too"

"Please cum inside me" Tsubasa pleaded clearly wanting her reward.

I nodded my approval so "Here we go!" I said happily before panting her walls with a healthy stream of cum.

"So good" Tsubasa said happily having enjoyed her own orgasm in the process.

"Alright so it's my turn" Katase said happily but her smile would turn to a frown.

"Sorry but it's time to stop" Serafall smiled interrupting everyone.

"How long have you been there Serafall" I smirked.

"Long enough. We need to get ready and I'm pretty sure if the rest of the group has to listen to you guys have sex it'll be a real problem." Serafall replied with a frown on her face.

"Oops, I guess I forgot the barrier." Sona said bashfully since I didn't cast one for obvious reasons.

"Oh well" I smirked as everybody got dressed. It was an anti-climactic ending but one I shouldn't be surprised by since this wasn't the usual planned event.

 **LEMON END**

"Now that everybody's all dressed it's time to get everyone clean" Serafall smiled though I could tell she was a bit jealous that she couldn't join in either. Oh well there was nothing I could do.

"What are you" Sona started to ask before Serafall cast a giant magic circle on the room. As the light surrounded us I could feel all the scents and smells of sex vanishing. In fact if I didn't know any better I'd say she was resetting the room.

"Incredible. It's like our little sexcapades didn't even happen." I gasped not expecting this at all.

"When you've been around for as long as I have, you learn a few things." Serafall smiled.

"I see" I replied with a smile on my face. Serafall was ready for this the whole time.

"Well let's get ready then. We're about to arrive" Sona groaned clearly put out by the fact she didn't get to enjoy me this time around.

(Scene Skip)

After the train ride was over we made our way over to the Sitri family mansion via a group carriage. There ended up being two trains with Me Sona Serafall Tsubaki Murayama and Katase in one, while Saji Ruruko Reya Tsubasa and Momo were in the other. That was fine with me since I had a little matter to discuss with the girls in question. "So when did you guys decide on this fun little arrangement." I smirked referring to Murayama and Katase joining the supernatural.

"Well after you tried to deny her Katase ran out of the room and went to me" Sona replied. "After she explained what happened I realized what you were trying to do and decided to come up with a solution that worked for everybody."

"No doubt convincing Rias and your sister to go along was simple" I teased.

"Considering your role in all of this I'm surprised you can be so nonchalant" Murayama scowled.

"Need I remind you Mury that the only reason you're a part of this little gathering is because Rias screwed up. I could've been just as cold to you as I was Katase but I needed to help Xenovia" I reminded her with a flat expression.

Amusingly enough Sona didn't say anything back since she knew I was right, "Anyway Murayama will stay with us for a few days while Katase goes with my sister to begin her role."

"Got it" I replied nonchalantly. The fact that I didn't seem to care that the girls would be leaving had to bug the girls.

"I've got one more question for you Issei." Katase said timidly.

"Of course" I replied calmly.

"What's the deal with you and Momo?" Katase wondered. The question made me smile since it all but confirmed what my senses were telling me as I was enjoying Tsubasa. While it's true that the people outside the door could hear me and Tsubasa have sex; Katase Sona and Momo were listening right by the door. No doubt Momo heard me call out and fled hoping that Katase and Sona wouldn't say anything.

"What do you mean" I said innocently.

Sona looked at me with a scowl and since I didn't take the bait, "So you're not aware that Momo was listening in just like we were?" Sona deadpanned.

"Considering the way she insults me and badmouths me I'd be shocked." I replied with a wry smile.

"Oh please I did it all the time and I liked you. Momo's gotta be the same way." Katase admitted with a blush.

"Well how about that." I replied the smile never leaving my face. I'll confront Momo later but for now I'll enjoy the last bit of the ride.

"Anyway we're about to arrive so get your game face on." Sona said sternly. I imagine with Rias's family the trip would've been much more like a celebrity arrival but I had the feeling that it would be all business with Sona's and this could end very badly for me since the way I joined Sona was dubious at best. Oh well let the fun begin.

That's it for Chapter 8 and this was much tougher to get out then I planned originally. So Tsubasa is joining the group and there is hope for Momo. Next chapter is the meet the parents dinner and things are about to get fun.


	9. Meet The Parents

Chapter 9 Meet The Parents

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

As Issei and the rest of the Sitri peerage made their way towards the Sitri mansion, there was an emotion that one rarely found on the Sitri leader and that was nervousness. How could she explain the reason why she had taken the Red Dragon Emperor from her best friend and why they traded pieces so willingly to her parents? How could she explain that she and the Red Dragon Emperor were lovers the whole time and that she was the head of a supernatural harem with said man? All those questions popped through her mind as they arrived at the Sitri manor at last and it drove her crazy. "It'll be fine Sona" Issei assured as he took the hand of his top mate. In the first car were Sona, Irina Shidou, Issei and Tsubaki Shinra her queen. They were being driven by Serafall of all people who insisted on doing so.

"I'm not so sure Issei and it's because for all we have done there's one thing we haven't done." Sona admitted bashfully remembering the rule that she made when her parents tried to marry her off.

"What's that" Issei wondered.

"Play chess" Sona said frankly.

"What does chess have to do with anything?" Irina asked. Sure Devils were strange to her but playing chess shouldn't change a thing.

"You may not have known about this but shortly before Sona came to Kuoh she was engaged with a high class devil just like Rias was." Tsubaki revealed much to Issei and Irina's shock.

"So what happened, since clearly you weren't engaged when we met" Issei wondered.

"I made a deal with my parents that I would accept the arrangement if he beat me in chess. Naturally I won but afterwards my parents pretty much had it set in stone that only somebody who was able to beat me in chess would be acknowledged as my fiancée or lover."

Issei's eyes widened because of the statement and understood why, "I see and because you planned to hand me to Rias we never played." Issei surmised.

"Exactly." Sona confirmed.

"So what's the problem? If you guys play a game of chess and Sona loses problem solved." Irina said nonchalantly.

Issei wasn't as convinced as his childhood friend, "Not solved Irina. Sona has her dream and if I'm reading devil politics right, they'll want us to get married ASAP and get Sona prepped to lead the Sitri clan making it impossible to finish her dream."

"Exactly. I'd have to both convince my parents to allow our odd relationship and to somehow postpone things until I can get the school up and running." Sona again confirmed.

"I see" Irina said deflated. Devils were a tricky bunch and Sona and Issei would have to play this very carefully. Now Sona's nerves made a lot more sense.

(Scene Skip)

Finally arriving at the main gate of the Sitri compound, Issei was actually quite impressed by the mansion. It was a giant Victorian mansion that seemed to have more than enough room for Issei and the others. The mermaid statues at the entrance were a nice touch. "This is quite the place." Issei smiled as he gazed at the home of his lover.

"Thank you but now comes the fun part" Sona groaned as the carriages finally came to a stop and they were slowly let out. The gang walked up to the house and Sona flinched slightly at the sight of her two parents. Her father was a very tall and muscular man with fairly light skin and short black hair. He was wearing a short sleeved black collared shirt that showed he was fairly muscular and some slacks. It was very casual but it was straight to the point. Her mother was medium height with black hair that was kept in the same bob cut that Sona used with violet eyes. Unlike her husband Lady Sitri went with an ocean blue dress that went all the way down to her legs that showed off breasts that surpassed Akeno's by a fair bit. "Hello mother, Father" Sona said bashfully walking up to her parents.

"Hello Sona and welcome home" Sona's mother said in a silky sweet voice.

"It would seem that Serafall and the new liaison from heaven are joining us as well. Along with a few others" Sona's father said in a much more gruff voice. It was clear that he wasn't pleased with the arrangement.

"Thank you for welcoming me into your lovely home." Irina said happily before bowing.

"What she said" Murayama and Katase both added before bowing. Unlike Irina neither of them was used to this type of interaction and it showed.

"Well come on in." Lord Sitri said with a smile disarming everyone. Even with his gruff appearance he was clearly the type who could adjust to others.

(Scene Skip)

As everyone went into their separate rooms Issei decided to stay by himself since he wanted to make sure that the dinner went well and that meant no private time for the girls. "Man this is boring" Issei groaned as he relaxed on the twin bed he was given by the Sitri family.

" **Well sometimes boring is required." Ddraig said calmly.**

"Yes I know but it sucks." Issei pouted. He was sure there was more to this but he couldn't figure out what or why.

" **Maybe but" Ddraig stopped since somebody was at the door.**

"Red Dragon Emperor, might I come in?" Issei's mother said from behind the door.

"Of course" Issei said calmly. It wasn't a big deal since there was clearly a lot of free time before dinner and he didn't see the harm. Of course that notion went out the window when Sona's mother appeared at last. Gone was the ocean blue dress from before and it was replaced with an ocean blue see through negligee that showed the Sitri mother was currently bra less and only wearing a pair of black panties.

"Sorry to interrupt you but I was curious about something." Lady Sitri said with a sultry voice.

"What's that" Issei said calmly. Never was he more grateful for all the sex because it allowed him to stay in control despite the incredible sight in front of him. The old Issei would've been unable to jump this woman and it would've ended very badly.

"How many of the girls that came with Sona have you slept with? Obviously excluding Sona since we both know you've enjoyed her quite a bit." Lady Sitri asked cutely shaking her body for him.

"Why does that matter." Issei said calmly though little Issei was roaring to life at the magical sight in front of him.

Lady Sitri calmed down for a moment and her smile change. "Can you blame a mother for being curious about her daughter's boyfriend? Especially when they've had such an odd relationship." Lady Sitri said with a much calmer tone but one that had a different intention.

He could feel a subtle influence trying to get to him and although he couldn't explain what it was, he knew that giving into it would be a bad idea. So he gathered up all of his willpower and shouted. "There isn't a problem with you being curious. There is a problem with her trying to seduce him. As lovely as you look and as much as I'd enjoy sleeping with you, I couldn't betray Sona like that"

"I see" Lady Sitri smiled before a magic circle appeared and she changed back into the ocean blue dress from before.

"So I assume I passed your little test." Issei said with a bated breath since the influence was fading. Once she started influencing him she knew this was a test and luckily for him it was over.

"Yes you did and I'm glad that Sona picked such a fine young man." Lady Sitri smiled.

"Before you go, I'm curious about something?" Issei asked with a calm smile.

"Oh" Lady Sitri said with amusement.

"Did you try to seduce Sona's first fiancée" Issei wondered now that he was able to focus more on the situation. Lady Sitri seemed far too comfortable doing this to have not done it before. He also found it strange that they agreed to let chess decide their daughter's fate knowing how intelligent she was.

"Yes and he failed which is why we accepted Sona's chess agreement, one could say that this is a bit of a Sitri family tradition due to the fact that our founder was part siren. Looking back the young man wasn't very skilled in bed which was quite the letdown." Lady Sitri chuckled.

"I see" Issei replied calmly glad he was over a very difficult hurdle. The siren's power was legendary among supernatural beings and Issei was shocked that she would use such a power on him. Then again he was also pretty sure that she could do much more.

"Well dinner will be in a few hours so relax until then." Lady Sitri said calmly. As she walked away Issei couldn't help but exhale at everything that happened.

'That was close. Another minute of that and I may have given in' Issei thought to himself.

" **You did very well to resist that power partner. The siren's power is very dangerous even as diluted as it was. One of my previous hosts was actually killed by a siren when he fell for her power." Ddraig revealed.**

"Yeah and now I gotta get rid of this guy." Issei groaned looking down at little Issei. He didn't have any porn mags so all Issei could do was relax and hope that was enough.

Five minutes into his relaxation, somebody knocked on Issei's door. "Issei are you there. Me and Murayama wanna talk to you." Katase said nervously.

"Yeah come on in." Issei smirked. Maybe he could deal with his boner after all. Katase and Murayama had changed into their kendo uniforms much to Issei's amusement.

"Lady Leviathan said you might need our help." Katase smiled.

'Hey Ddraig, remind me to give Sera a few great orgasms the next time I get a proper chance to enjoy her body.' Issei thought to himself.

" **Done" Ddraig replied with a chuckle.**

"Umm is everything okay" Murayama said nervously. Ten minutes ago, Serafall came to them and said that if they wanted a chance with Issei before they left tomorrow that they should go to his room and wear their kendo uniforms.

Issei smiled before standing up and pulling down his shorts to reveal a rather healthy boner, "I could use help dealing with this?" Issei smirked.

Katase and Murayama both smiled and made their way towards the young man with smiles on their face knowing that this was their last chance to see him for a while and they were going to take advantage.

(Scene Skip)

As the group sat down for dinner, Issei couldn't help but chuckle at how the last two hours played out. First he enjoyed Murayama and Katase in his room and he left them rather exhausted after thirty minutes just for Serafall show up. Serafall took him over to her old bedroom and Issei spent an hour giving the Leviathan some of the best orgasms of her very long life. Once they were, done Serafall brought him back to his room and helped tidy him up so he could get ready for dinner. The kendo duo was gone both likely having showered while he was enjoying Serafall. "Man I'm starving. I haven't had anything to eat since this morning." Issei smiled as he looked at the various meats and fishes laid out.

"Well I'm sure being the Red Dragon Emperor means you work up a healthy appetite." Lady Sitri said with a piercing gaze that told Issei that she was well aware of his activities after she left the room.

"Yes it does" Issei replied with a calm expression on his face that hid his annoyance.

"As much as I'd love to talk about the spread I'm curious about something Red Dragon Emperor." Lord Sitri said with a frown. No doubt he was aware that Issei passed his test but like his wife he knew how much fun Issei had afterwards.

"Ask away" Issei said calmly.

"Have you and Sona ever played chess?" Lord Sitri said calmly causing Sona to spit out her food.

"Why does that matter father?" Sona said nervously. For him to bring up Issei and Sona's relationship so soon was a surprise.

"Because we were curious if he passed your requirement to be his fiancée since he already passed the test we gave him earlier." Lord Sitri revealed.

Sona's eyes widened since she wasn't aware of that, "What test is that?" Sona wondered.

"Mom tried to seduce Issei using a combination of her siren powers and a sexy negligee." Serafall smirked causing Irina and Sona to spit out their food along with shocked glances from a few members of Sona's peerage.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Irina said in shock focusing on the fact that Sona's mother tried to seduce Issei.

"I'm part siren?" Sona said in shock focusing more on her heritage. Given her sister's antics over the years something like this didn't shock her.

"Yes you are dear though you can choose whether or not you want me to teach you about those powers at another date." Lady Sitri told her father.

"That explains so much." Katase mumbled remembering how enthusiastic Issei was when he enjoyed her and Murayama. Her body was still actually a little sore since Issei was particularly fiercesome

"Anyway since he managed to resist me, he gained our approval. To be honest the only reason we went along with your request to make chess a part of your engagement process was because your old fiancée failed the same test."

"I see" Sona frowned not liking the fact that her situation was more luck then her efforts.

"So has he?" Lord Sitri wondered.

"No I haven't and there are multiple reasons for it."

"And how many of those reasons have to do with the fact that Sona was training you to help Rias escape her old fiancée's clutches" Lord Sitri smiled.

Issei was glad that his future father in law was so clever, "That was the problem for the most part but since I've been made a part of Sona's peerage that has changed."

"I want to wait until I open my school before I challenge Issei to a chess match." Sona revealed.

"Her school" Irina wondered.

"Sona wants to open a school for middle and low class devils because she thinks that the Devil community has become too reliant on the seventy-two pillars. She believes that if Devils are stronger from top to bottom, then it will be easier for the Devil world to prosper." Issei explained.

"Do you agree Red Dragon Emperor?" Lord Sitri asked sternly.

Issei paused for a moment since this felt like a test as well, "Yes and No"

"Oh" Lord Sitri replied since that was an odd response.

"I think Sona's idea is wonderful in theory, but a class system like the one the devils have relied on for millennia cannot be overcome very easily. I imagine the true value of the school may not be seen for a few hundred years" Issei replied.

"That's quite the answer but that brings to mind another question. When will you and Sona play that game of chess?"

"That will be up to Sona really. If Sona wants to be my fiancée I'm game for it and I'm sure any chess match we have will be worth her time." Issei replied.

"Is that so" Lord Sitri replied looking at his daughter and her shock at the way the conversation has played out.

"Yes and as much fun as this is I'd very much like to eat now. I wasn't' kidding when I said I was hungry" Issei smirked.

"Alright I've delayed you quite enough already." Lord Sitri smiled as the gang finally got to enjoy the dinner.

(Scene Skip)

After dinner Issei went up to his room and changed out of his uniform into some brown shorts and a white t-shirt. Now the boredom he had earlier was a welcome change. "Issei may I come in" Sona asked nervously from outside his room.

"Sure" Issei replied and he opened the door but when he did he was in for a shock. Sona walked in but instead of the flat chest that she usually wore, her bust was larger than even Akeno's. To make matters more amazing she was wearing a light blue negligee with purple panties.

"Hey there" Sona said bashfully.

Issei paused for a moment and focused his senses quickly before determining it was indeed Sona, "Not that I don't mind the look or the breasts but what's going on?" Issei asked in confusion.

"I wanted to reward you for passing my mother's test? I know it must've been hard to resist her." Sona said bashfully as she walked towards his bed. It was clear to Issei that she wasn't used to the large breasts she currently sported because of her awkward movements

'You have no idea' Issei thought to himself. "Thanks but I don't think that's necessary" Issei said calmly.

"What happened?" Sona said with a slight frown. Issei was always horny and to turn her down like this was unheard of.

"Well…" Issei said calmly before explaining his fun for the day.

Sona couldn't help but chuckle since that explained why he was so tired if he managed to resist her mother. "Alright but can I at least use these breasts of mine to please you" Sona said nervously. Sure Devils could change their appearance but Sona never thought to do so because she knew Rias would mock her and that if she were bustier it would be more difficult to keep the council as devils only. If it was to reward Issei, she'd do it for a little bit.

"Sure" Issei replied with his own smile before moving to the edge of the bed to give Sona access to his prick.

As Sona walked forward Issei could tell that she wasn't used to the feeling of having large breasts. Soon Sona was at last in front of Issei and she was ready to go, "Sorry if I'm not good since…" Sona said bashfully. Since Sona was flat chested she left this type of thing to Irina and the other busty girls. Sona said nervously before Issei pat her on the head.

"I'm just honored that you would do this for me?" Issei smiled.

Sona blushed heavily since this was only a temporary matter. Before Issei knew it, the Sitri heiress pulled off the negligee and hunched around Issei's massive prick. "Here I go" Sona said nervously.

"Not bad" Issei smiled as Sona surrounded him. Her breasts were surprisingly soft and as she slowly moved up and down his member Issei actually felt pretty good.

"So do you approve" Sona said nervously.

"Yes I do" Issei moaned with joy as Sona continued her attempts at a boobjob slowly moving up Issei's prick with her temporary breasts.

"Am I doing okay" Sona asked nervously.

"Yes you are. Try using a bit of tongue to add to my pleasure" Issei instructed and Sona continued her work while adding her tongue just as Issei expected.

'This is amazing. I've been with Issei many times but this just feels different.' Sona said nervously. True this wasn't her first titjob, having tried one unsuccessfully during the first threesome with Irina, and she had given Issei a blowjob many times over their relationship. However with these breasts, it felt like she was closer to her perverted lover than ever before. Each movement making her body shudder to the point that she might cum any minute. For five long minutes the pair was lost in pleasure in a way that neither had expected. For Issei the large breasted Sona was a treasure that he would gladly keep in his mind and for Sona she understood why Issei loved boob jobs so much. In fact she wanted to make the change permanent just so her lover could enjoy this feeling with her more often.

"Sona I'm about to cum" Issei said happily reaching his limit and prepared to release his spunk.

"Cum Issei. Cum all over me" Sona said happily. She was going to relish this feeling for a long time and a few strokes later she got her wish.

"Sona I'm cumming!" Issei shouted as he sprayed his seed all over Sona's face hair and new breasts.

"Geez so is it always this bad." Sona said bashfully knowing it would be difficult to clean off her hair like this.

"Hey I like big breasts" Issei shrugged.

"Then maybe I should make this change permanent" Sona said with a sultry smirk as she pulled on the negligee again.

"Oh and how would you do that?" Issei wondered.

Sona smiled, "Maybe if mom helps me unlock my inner siren. My breasts will grow also."

"I look forward to finding out" Issei smiled as Sona left the room but not before teasing him one more time by wiggling her ass as she left.

'That girl is something else' Issei thought to himself. The first day at the Sitri family home was something else and with a whole summer left there was no telling what else he was in store for.

That's it for Chapter 9 and I hope you guys liked this one. Next time Issei's training begins and there are quite a few interesting changes in store for the Sitri family.


	10. Training Days

Chapter 10 Training Days

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

'Underworld or human world my day always seems to start the same.' Issei Hyoudou thought to himself as he opened his eyes to the familiar presence of a naked Irina Shidou and her chestnut hair bobbing over his exposed shaft. So it's Irina this time." Issei teased knowing it would get under his childhood friends skin.

"Oh shut up. I'm the only one who hasn't had any Issei time and I know you won't have much time for me because of training." Irina pouted having stopped her ministrations to complain to her childhood friend.

"Alright but I assume you don't want it to end with just a blowjob do you."

Irina was pleased to see that Issei was on board with her desires and was ready to get started, "Alright Issei but I do hope you recovered enough to give me a good time since you don't have access to your usual hot spring" Irina smiled as she straddled her childhood friend ready to take the morning to the next level. According to Serafall, the healing properties of his spring were a special present from her and Sona but that also meant he had to rely on normal stamina while he was at the Sitri household.

"You asked for it Irina" Issei smirked as he shocked his childhood friend by instantly flipping so Irina was on the bottom and Issei was facing the back of his bed. Before Irina could say anything, Issei was buried inside her and Issei was able to get his morning exercise after all. In the back of his mind he was glad that he placed his usual silencing seals around the room otherwise the rutting pair would've woken up the whole mansion.

(Scene Skip)

Issei and the rest of the Sitri peerage along with Irina arrived at what amounted to the Sitri family's training area. It was a nice wooden area with a small pond that would no doubt help Sona with her water magic. Everyone was dressed in the gym clothes from school except for Issei who wore a black tracksuit with red stripes. "I'm glad everyone's ready to go but before we begin we're waiting for somebody" Sona smiled.

"Who might that be since your sister left with Murayama and Katase?" Issei smirked.

A magic circle soon appeared and out popped Azazel of all people with a briefcase next to him. "Miss me kids" the fallen angel leader said sarcastically.

"So what's in the briefcase Azazel?" Issei said shrewdly.

"It's a little present for your girlfriend's peerage." Azazel smirked as he put the briefcase down and unlocked it to reveal a series of items.

"Those wouldn't happen to be artificial sacred gears would they?" Irina said in disbelief. The eyes of the rest of the council widened as well since Sacred Gears were supposedly something that only God could create.

"Yes they are. Your master gave me your biometric data after the Peace conference and I started working on them. I figured that it would be a nice way to help you guys with your training." Azazel revealed with a smile.

"Did you get one for Ruruko as well" Sona wondered thinking about her old pawn.

"Yeah I gave it to her yesterday." Azazel confirmed.

"I see" Sona said with a bittersweet smile. Admittedly Sona felt bad for her old pawn since Sona was forced to trade her to Rias in order to give her enough Pawn pieces to keep Issei. Saji's boisterous nature was an annoyance but Ruruko was different. The artificial sacred gear was her way of apologizing for being traded in order to make room for Issei. "Everyone take a minute for Azazel to give you your gears and then I'll tell you how we're going to handle training." Sona said sternly. Right now she had work to do and the chance to talk with Ruruko would happen sooner or later during this trip.

(Scene Skip)

As Sona watched her team train, she had to admit the sacred gears were even more amazing then she ever imagined when she gave the data to the Fallen Angel Cadre. Momo and Reya the twin bishops were given rings Momo's being purple and Reya's being pink. They were supposed to increase their magic power slightly but when they were close to each other the magic increase was more significant. Tsubasa's gear was a small green glove that increased her physical strength and speed and could turn into a giant fist if Tsubasa wanted. Finally Tomoe Meguri got a sword that he named after a valkyrie he met after the Great War. In many ways the blade was similar to Kiba's Sword Birth sacred gear but it would require great control before she got to that level. "Alright everybody, here's the training plan for the next week. Momo and Reya will spar against each other to get used to using their rings. Tomoe and Tsubasa will spar against Tsubaki for now. Her mirror Alice will at least make things interesting for Tsubasa and she's a good swordsman"

"Umm if you want I can help Tomoe since I'm a swordsman and Tsubaki can face off with Tsubasa" Irina offered.

"I considered that but you're supposed to be a neutral in all of this." Sona revealed.

"I see" Irina replied solemnly.

"I noticed you didn't say anything about me Sona" Issei smiled. In truth he would be the best person to train with Tsubasa but Sona clearly had another plan for her.

"The person who will help you train is on the way. I'm actually surprised he's late." Sona said curiously.

Issei frowned since that meant he was getting a special teacher but something else occurred to him, Sona never mentioned what she'd be doing, "Hey Sona what are you doing for training"

"She'll be with me." Sona's mother said shocking everybody as she walked into the clearing. Sona's mother was wearing an ice blue sleeveless vest that looked like it could barely contain her massive breasts and black pants that were extremely form fitting with black combat boots. It was clear to everyone there that this woman was battle ready but also a bomb shell.

"Well I'll be damned, the Black Siren is ready to go" Azazel said happily.

"Black Siren" Sona said curiously having never heard the same.

"During the war, your mother was one of the most dangerous women on the battlefield and the only people my fallen angels feared more were Serafall and Sirzech's wife Grayfia. Many called her the Black Siren because her voice lured men into a false sense of security before her incredible water magic killed them.

"I see" Sona said in shock unaware of her mother's great power.

"That's right and Sona has asked me to train her so I will." Lady Sitri smiled.

"I see" Issei smiled glad that Sona was getting a powerful training partner.

" **We have company" Ddraig said out loud.**

"Looks like he's here at last" Sona smiled as they looked up to the sky.

"Well this is unexpected" Azazel smiled as a large 10 meter tall dragon appeared out of nowhere. With the exception of his lower body, specifically his belly, the inner portions of his long tail and legs that are beige in color, a majority of this dragon's body was covered in dark purple, draconic scales. He also had a triangular head with yellow horns, a pair of large, keen red eyes with lavender sclera, and serrated yet sharp canine teeth. He also has claws with long sharp, yellow nails, on his hands, and large bat-like wings with rigid tips. "Hmm you're not Tannin" Sona groaned not pleased to see this new dragon since she originally asked for the dragon king. The new dragon definitely looked like Tannin but it clearly wasn't.

" **Dad had an errand to run so he sent me to pick up some runt named Issei Hyoudou" the dragon scoffed.**

"That would be me. I take it you're one of this Tannin's sons." Issei smirked. This guy was a clear delinquent and he could appreciate that.

"Show some respect hatchling. Tannin is one of the five dragon kings and I'm his son. The names Bova and don't you forget it" The dragon scoffed.

"Well let's get going Bova." Issei smiled.

"Works for me" Bova groaned as he grabbed Issei in his claw and took off as everyone watched in shock.

"You sent him to Tannin for training huh?" Azazel smirked as he turned towards Sona.

"Yes and what's your point." Sona deadpanned.

"Let's just say great minds think alike." Azazel smirked causing Sona to pale.

"Don't tell me" Sona said nervously.

"You can worry about Issei and your old pawn destroying each other later Sona dear. Right now we have training to get to." Lady Sitri smiled.

Sona was shocked that her mother figured it out but alas she had to leave. "Alright mom let's go" Sona said nervously as she walked away with her mother.

"Since Sona's gone I'll watch over you guys for a bit. Especially since I can give you tips on your new gears" Azazel said happily. This was going to be a lot of fun for him.

(Sona P.O.V)

My mother and I were walking for ten minutes when I noticed the area around us get very foggy. It's odd because I had never seen this part of the property. "Hey mom where are we" I asked nervously.

"We're at a private training area that I use when I want to relax. It's also where we'll awaken your siren powers. The reason you haven't seen it is because it's protected by a special barrier that only I can remove."

My eyes widened and a part of me wondered, "Did you ever take my sister here?" I asked calmly and my mother paused catching me off guard. I watched as my mother cast a magic circle to reveal a medium- sized blue scrapbook. She turned it a few pages before stopping at a certain page.

"Take a look at this picture dear." My mom said calmly handing me the photo. The person in question looked to be about my age wearing a light blue dress. If I didn't know any better I'd say it was me actually.

"Who is this" I asked nervously.

"This was your older sister when she was around your age." My mother said calmly causing my eyes to widen.

"I guess I really am a late bloomer if that was really my sister." I groaned. How in the world could she go from being flatter than I was to as busty as she was?

"Turn the page because it's also your sister, one week later." my mom smiled and when I did my eyes popped out. My sister's breasts had gone from flatter than I was to breasts that rivaled Rias's.

"How is this possible?" I asked in shock.

"Because of the danger of the sirens powers, any child with Sitri blood is given a special seal when they are children to block their powers from maturing too quickly. Unfortunately, it also results in our body not being nearly as voluptuous." Lady Sitri chuckled.

"I see and I assume that my sister was around this age you awoke her powers.

"That's right and one could say with her true self unlocked Serafall changed dramatically. I have to admit she was more shocked by her breasts then by her new power. Of course as we trained I learned about her ice powers and things got very interesting from there."

"I understand" I replied knowing all about my sister's past from her talking about it.

"So we're going to spend the next week awakening your siren power and getting you used to it and your new body."

"Thanks mom" I smiled since now it was possible for me to not only get stronger but to truly please Issei.

"Of course dear" My mom replied as she pat my head. Now it was time for me to start my training and I was excited to see what I could do.

(NORMAL P.O.V)

Bova finally dropped Issei off in a large clearing where two figures were waiting for him. The first was an enormous purple dragon that Issei assumed was Tannin and the second was Saji of all people.

" **I see you've made it at last Red Dragon Emperor." Tannin smiled.**

"Yes I have Lord Tannin, it's an honor to be among one of the legendary Dragon Kings." Issei said in a much more respectful tone from the one he had earlier.

" **Kiss ass" Bova scoffed.**

"Yes and that's because I'm dealing with a legendary being not his delinquent son." Issei taunted knowing it would get a rise out of the new dragon.

" **Why you!" Bova growled.**

" **ENOUGH! Bova go back to our home. I have to train these people." Tannin bellowed.**

Issei did find the idea of being trained by a dragon king worthwhile but he also didn't want to deal with Saji for a week, "Hold on a moment Lord Tannin, may I make a suggestion." Issei spoke up.

" **Go on" Tannin asked with intrigue.**

"Why don't you train Saji here and I can train with your son somewhere separately." Issei smirked. Saji was weak and Tannin was going to have to hold back quite a bit in order to train him. Bova however would do no such thing and that's what Issei needed. Plus Bova wasn't nearly as strong as Tannin and Issei knew it.

" **That's an interesting idea." Tannin chuckled before turning to his son.**

" **Sure why not. I'll teach the whelp to respect the power of dragons." Bova confirmed.**

"Sounds good to me" Issei smiled before turning to his new teacher and ready to battle.

" **Get ready punk" Bova smiled as he grabbed Issei again and flew towards a second area.**

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

When I landed in the new area I looked to the young dragon and smiled, "So Bova. When do you wanna get started?" I smiled. Of course what I didn't expect was to immediately dodge a powerful fireball.

" **Right now. I'm not like my dad and I'll give you everything I can handle." Bova said proudly.**

"Good" I smiled back since this was going to be fun. **"BALANCE BREAKER"**

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bova smiled as my crimson armor revealed itself at last.

"Get ready Bova because we're both gonna get some training in right now." I smiled happily.

 **Boost x 10**

" **Bring it" Bova smiled as we charged each other.**

(Scene Skip)

Bova and I spared for around 3 hours before I finally collapsed from exhaustion. The fact that I was able to keep up with him for so long was stunning to me and to my new teacher.

" **Stay right here brat. I'm gonna get us some food." Bova said harshly though I could tell he had more respect for me than before.**

"I'm too exhausted to go anywhere." I groaned trying to relax for a little bit.

" **It's nice to see you going all out like that partner." Ddraig praised.**

"Yeah but if we gotta do this for a few days it'll be brutal." I smiled. I couldn't heal and I'd have very little food. This was going to be the definition of roughing it.

" **Don't worry. I'm sure Tannin will come in a few days to check on us and so we can see your teammates." Ddraig assured.**

Issei sat around for another hour until Bova returned with his arms seemingly full before grabbing something and dropping it on the floor in front of him. It was a gold apple, something he hadn't seen before. "What's this" Issei wondered.

" **It's a dragon apple. Consider it a reward for doing so well. Dad became a devil in order to claim territory to get these guys. I'm sure Ddraig will like it as well." Bova smiled.**

"Thanks" Issei smiled before taking a bite of the apple. 'Damn this is good' Issei smiled.

" **Yes partner. Dragon apples are incredible and I never thought I'd see some again." Ddraig smiled.**

"Hey Bova you got an extra one." Issei wondered.

" **Sure but it's not for you hatchling." Bova scoffed**

Issei didn't mind the response since he knew Bova didn't like him, "It's actually for Ddraig but whatever" Issei smiled causing Bova eye's to raise.

" **Are you sure partner?" Ddraig asked in shock.**

"Yeah Ddraig come on out and enjoy some" Issei smiled. Ddraig materialized a moment later and got some apples of his own.

" **Amazing" Ddraig said happily in his human form.**

" **It's an honor to meet you Red Dragon Emperor" Bova said happily.**

" **Talk later, eat now" Ddraig smiled.**

" **Yes sir" Bova replied.** The three spent the next hour eating apples and relaxing before returning to training.

(Scene Skip)

For the next week, the routine was basically the same. Wake up train until Issei was exhausted. Eat Dragon apples. Train until Issei was exhausted and sleep. Issei's power, which was already impressive, jumped even more. As Ddraig expected, Tannin arrived at the weeks end and was pleasantly surprised to see the two getting along.

" **You two seem to be getting along." Tannin smiled.**

"Yeah yeah, so am I going home now?" Issei groaned. He had grown fond of Bova but he wanted to see his girls.

" **Yes you are. I'm sure Lady Sitri is looking forward to seeing you."**

"Cool" Issei smiled.

" **It's been an honor Issei Hyoudou" Bova said happily.**

Issei smiled since Bova's attitude was a total 180 over the week. Now the pair got along as well as anybody and Issei was certain that if he became a high class devil Bova would join him. "Cool" Issei smiled before raising a fist towards Bova who replied with his claw.

" **Let's go" Tannin smiled glad to see that the pair was getting along.**

(Scene Skip)

As Tannin finally landed in the Sitri family garden, Issei was pleasantly surprised to find a few familiar faces waiting for him. Naturally, Irina was there in some casual clothes and Tsubasa was also there in the gym uniform but Issei was pleasantly surprised by the third person. "Welcome back Issei" Irina said happily, wrapping her arms around him and kissing her on the lips. It was a quick kiss but that was due to the fact he had other girls to great.

"Hey there Iri" Issei smirked before walking over to Tsubasa.

"Glad you're back" Tsubasa smiled before getting her own quick kiss. Then Issei turned towards the third person. He knew very well it was Sona but she went through a very impressive change. Sona had ballooned to a D Cup that was equal to Akeno but it looked larger because of her short stature, her ass was also more of a heart shape instead of the relatively flat one she usually sported. She was wearing a nice blue tank top that emphasized her new breasts and black booty shorts. There was only one thing he could say in this situation.

"Hey Irina while I was gone did Sona get a new servant." Issei said sarcastically causing Tsubasa Sona and Irina to face fault.

"You're an ass Issei" Irina said flatly. She couldn't help but chuckle since this was very much like Issei but did he really have to go that far.

"Nice to see you too' Sona frowned before getting her kiss. Unlike the one Irina and Tsubasa got, Sona's kiss was deeper and Issei wrapped his arms around her body pulling her into his chest and making sure Sona knew she was appreciated. They even clashed tongues for a little bit before Issei pulled away leaving a trail of saliva.

"I missed you Sona and you look amazing. I'm guessing your training went well." Issei said happily.

Sona was sporting a massive blush on her face after the searing kiss but took a moment to compose herself, "Yes it did. My mom woke up my siren powers and you can see the result"

"That's awesome and I look forward to testing out your new body later." Issei smiled perversely.

"O-Okay" Sona said bashfully.

"But first I need a shower." Issei smiled.

"Got it" Sona said happily as they walked back into the house.

(Scene Skip)

As the water dripped down his body Issei couldn't help but revel in his new power and his sculpted body. (AN: He's using the body he revealed in Sona DxD Chapter 36. In this story it will be permanent for all the girls as of now.) 'That was a good few days of training' Issei thought to himself.

" **Yes but your shower is about to have a guest oh and don't cheat and use your senses" Ddraig replied mentally.**

Clearly Ddraig was after something since he told him not to use his senses. He stayed calm and cool as the door to the bathroom opened and a female presence walked in. Issei continued to act nonchalant soaping up his body and waiting for the shower curtain to open and for the girl to reveal herself. When it did he felt a large pair of breasts press against his body. Admittedly they were pretty soft but they weren't those of his other lovers. "So who's this" Issei teased hoping the girl would finally answer.

"Be quiet Issei. I just wanted a moment with you." a voice whispered and it was one that Issei did not expect.

'Well this is a twist.' Issei thought to himself. The person that decided to interrupt his shower and press her body against him was Momo Hanakai of all people. This was going to be interesting.

That's it for Chapter 10 everybody and things are about to get really fun. Next chapter Momo and Issei have a heart to heart but she's not the only one. Things are about to get even more insane for Issei.


	11. True Feelings

Chapter 11 True Feelings

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

(Normal P.O.V)

"And here I thought you were Team Kiba Momo." Issei chuckled as Momo pressed against him. He expected this from quite a few people but not Momo.

"Shut up" Momo said bashfully blushing heavily from the steam and from the feeling of Issei's body against hers. The training trip had done wonders for Issei's body and Momo could practically feel the strength he exuded now.

"Can you blame me for being surprised Momo, we haven't exactly seen eye to eye." Issei smiled. There was a part of him that wanted to spin around and fuck her right there, but he realized that she was still unsure of what she wanted.

"While you were training with Tannin, I took the chance to actually talk to Sona about your relationship instead of judging you like I had so far." Momo revealed. She was one of the longest serving members outside of Tsubaki so she should've naturally had the right.

"What did you learn?" Issei asked curiously.

"I learned that Sona loves you because you care about her. That you and you alone saw the person inside Sona. The person she hid from everybody else." Momo said bitterly.

Issei found her tone surprising but then realized something incredible, "You like her don't you?" Momo's anger was because she hated seeing the girl she loved with a guy like him.

"That's right; I'm in love with Sona. Unfortunately for me, she loves you and that means I have no chance. Seeing all those girls around you drove me crazy because I felt you were abusing her affection."

"And yet here you are naked and wrapping your arms around me just as they would." Issei smiled at the irony.

Momo blushed heavily since Issei had a point. "I'm doing this because I wanted to see if what Sona said about you was true. I have no feelings for you whatsoever" Momo replied angrily.

"What did Sona say?" Issei wondered.

"That you have a gift Issei. That when you're with Sona, she feels special even though she's one of many." Momo revealed.

Even Issei couldn't help but blush at the response, since it was incredibly genuine, "I'm not that good?" Issei said bashfully.

"Shut up. I'm trying to apologize here." Momo said angrily since she saw it as Issei's arrogance.

"Apology accepted. Now get out of here because I have a shower to finish" Issei said abruptly. The heart-to-heart was a nice thing and Issei certainly enjoyed the feeling of Momo pressed against, but it was taking all of his willpower to hold back little Issei.

"Fine" Momo huffed before pulling away and leaving the shower. Once it was clear that Momo was gone, Issei exhaled deeply allowing his body to calm down.

" **I'm surprised you held on." Ddraig chuckled.**

"I barely did Ddraig and the only reason I'm not going nuts is because I'm pretty sure the girls are going to welcome me back after dinner." Issei chuckled as he finished cleaning up. Luckily for him, Sona Irina and Tsubasa did help him deal with his excess lust later that night and while Momo didn't listen in this time, he was certain that it was only a matter of time till she was an active participant in his harem.

(Scene Skip)

The next morning, there was an interesting guest for breakfast in the form of Serafall and her new assistant Katase. Serafall was dressed in her typical magical girl outfit, while Katase wore a white button down blouse with a plain black skirt that went down to her knees. When Issei noticed that Katase wasn't in a magical girl outfit he was pleasantly surprised but he was more concerned with the reason for the visit.

"Glad you could finally join us Issei. You oversleep or something" Sona teased well aware of why he took so long.

"Something like that" Issei shrugged.

"Can you guys save the flirting for later. I wanted to talk to you guys about an important event coming up." Serafall revealed.

"Works for me" Issei shrugged as he took his place next to Sona.

"Plus Katase wanted to see Issei." Serafall added catching everybody off guard including Katase.

"That's mean Lady Leviathan." Katase pouted. Issei couldn't help but chuckle at the blush on her face from Serafall's teasing.

"I told you Katase to call me Levia-tan unless you want me to make you wear that magical girl outfit I prepared for you." Serafall frowned.

Katase blushed even more since Serafall did prepare an outfit for her but she convinced Serafall not to let her wear it if she called her by that name, "Fine, that's not fair Levia-tan."

Issei couldn't help but chuckle at the display since Katase was having as much trouble with Serafall as everybody else. "Well that's fine by me. I can have a nice chat with Katase after Serafall explains what's going on." Issei smiled causing a few people to frown including Momo.

"Okay" Katase blushed.

"My, what an amusing start to the day" Lady Sitri teased and breakfast began after that.

(Scene Skip)

After breakfast Sona gathered the Sitri peerage in what acted as the living room. It was a large room that was the size of two of the classrooms at Kuoh Academy with 4 large couches and 3 large chairs in the middle and an 80 inch flat screen TV. Issei Sona Irina and Tsubasa were on one couch with Issei in between Sona on the left and Irina on the right while Tsubasa was next to Sona. Tsubaki Momo and Reya were on the other one with Tsubaki in the middle with Momo on the left side and Reya on the right. Serafall and Katase were standing up for the moment. "Here's the deal everyone, next Friday we'll be hosting a meeting of the six current Youth Devils in the devil capital."

"You're gathering all of us" Sona said nervously.

"That's right Sona, you and Rias along with Seekvaira Agares, Sairoarg Bael, Diodora Astaroth, and Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas."

"Wait a minute, what happened to Megumi" Sona gasped. Megumi was a good friend of her and Rias and as far as she knew, she was the heir instead of her delinquent cousin.

"Zephyrdor beat her in a mock rating game a week ago for her title as heir" Serafall groaned. Clearly she didn't like Zephyrdor but there was nothing she could do.

"I see" Sona said solemnly. She and Megumi were good friends and she felt bad that she lost the title that way.

"If you don't mind my asking, what's the reason for the gathering?" Tsubaki wondered since that was out of the blue.

"We're going to officially reveal the alliance and the existence of the Khaos Brigade to everyone." Serafall explained.

"That so" Sona said with a thinly veiled smile. She and Issei were both aware that there was more to it than that but they weren't going to press their luck.

"If that's all I've got my TV show to shoot, Katase you have the rest of the day off" Serafall smiled before teleporting away leaving a helpless Katase.

"Dammit Lady Leviathan" Katase groaned before falling to her knees. All of her spare clothes were at Serafall's house so she was stuck like this. The secretary outfit was nice, but this was Issei she was dealing with. She needed to bring it clothes wise.

"She was never one for half measures was she" Irina chuckled since Serafall knew that Katase would've probably chicken out had she not done that. From the looks of the others in the room, it was clear that she wasn't the only one who felt that way.

"Nope" Sona deadpanned before getting up and walking to a helpless Katase. "I made a copy of your suitcase when we were moving you guys into the house in case something like this happened." Sona smiled knowing how much it would help her.

"Thanks" Katase smiled as she and Sona left to get changed. The rest of the peerage soon followed leaving Issei alone to watch the large TV. Though for Issei, it wasn't a matter of IF Katase would come back, it was a matter of what would she be wearing and for how long would it stay on.

(Katase P.O.V)

It felt like I was preparing for a first date as I rummaged through the suitcase that Sona saved for me in order to find the right outfit to charm Issei with. Sure we had sex on the train but I haven't had any personal time with him and I owed him a heart-to-heart. "What are you so nervous about Katase? Whatever you wear is not gonna stay on for long anyway." Irina teased.

"Oh shut up Irina. This is Issei and I want to make it count" I blushed heavily. She wasn't wrong, but I still wanted to show off for a bit. I noticed the two look at each other before each showing an odd smile.

"You'll make it count by being honest with him. I mean when I was a kid Issei thought I was a guy up until the day before my family moved to England." Irina chuckled.

"Seriously" I said in shock unaware of that little detail.

"When I told him the truth he gave me a hug and said that we were friends no matter what; along with that he was actually relieved that I was a girl since there was stuff we couldn't do before because I was hiding who I was. When I returned to Kuoh because of a mission, he summoned me to the playground we played at as kids and kissed me and later that night he took my virginity. Even though we were technically enemies, Issei went out of his way to make sure I was okay and thought about me at his own risk. That's how Issei was" Irina chuckled.

"I wasn't quite that bad, but I literally had sex with him because I thought it was the best way to bring out his sacred gear. When my plain failed I was about to erase his memories when his gear woke up. Hell for an entire year I was training him for Rias and I fully expected him to throw me away once he saved Rias and she started showing feels for him. Of course that never happened and here we are." Sona smirked.

This was unreal, since Sona and Irina were very much considered by the other girls as the heads of his harem. For these two to have such crazy pasts with Issei was shocking "You guys aren't lying to me are you?" If this was true, I really didn't have a thing to be concerned with.

"There's no reason to lie to you Katase. Serafall set this up for you to be with Issei and we'd be cruel to refuse that?" Irina smiled.

I calmed down since they were right. If they really wanted, they could isolate me from Issei but they were helping me right now. As I continued to look through my clothes, I found something that I brought with me for a separate purpose but I realized that it would be the perfect thing to wear. "I'm ready" I said happily as I revealed the outfit I was going to wear.

"That'll work" Irina smiled since she realized the significance.

(Scene Skip)

With my outfit finally decided, I made my way towards the living room hoping that Issei was alone so we could talk. "Almost have you" Issei shouted out which caught me off guard.

"Your right Issei, this battle's coming down to the end." Azazel said next to him. Recognizing the sounds, I realized that they were playing smash brothers on the TV. I started to walk away realizing that my chance was gone.

"Sorry Azazel, but I guess we'll have to call this one a draw" Issei suddenly said catching me off guard.

"Yeah I gotcha kid?" Azazel said at the same time. All of the sudden I could hear the game stop and the television turn off. What was going on? As I sat there unsure of what to do, a voice called out to me.

"Katase you can come in now. Azazel and I can play video games another time." Issei shouted out.

"Okay" I said nervously before walking into the room. There he was, on one of the chairs wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. As he turned towards me, I was nervous at what he would think.

"Of all the things you could've worn, you chose your kendo uniform." Issei chuckled.

I walked towards him nervously and decided to tell him the truth, "I felt like it was the best thing to choose given the circumstances." I said bashfully. I wanted to start over and it felt like the kendo uniform was the way to do it.

"Alright" Issei smiled.

"I'm sorry Issei" I said bashfully. I didn't know what else to say under the circumstances so I started with that.

"For what" Issei wondered. Man why did he have to make this so hard.

"I'm sorry for always hitting you when you were with your buddies. I liked you and I was mad because you were such a pervert."

"Is that all" Issei shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"What do you mean is that all!?" I yelled out. Why was he so frustrating.

"Katase I'd be a fool to blame you for all of that." Issei smiled before motioning for me to join him on the couch.

"Okay" I said bashfully getting onto the couch and snuggling into his body. I began to blush since Issei's body was much more muscular then I remembered.

"I was a horrible pervert and looking back, I wonder why the heck I was that way. I'm not gonna get mad at you for how you treated me because I deserved it" Issei smiled as he used his left hand to reach into my gi in order to fondle my breasts.

"Is part of this…because of Mury's confession…?" I moaned.

"She helped" Issei replied kissing me on the cheek. "But honestly it's because I saw people like Riser Phenex." Issei said with a bitter smile on his face.

"Who's…Riser Phenex" I asked nervously.

Issei stopped his ministrations and I turned towards his face nervously. I could see the look of annoyance on his face which was rare for him, "He was Rias's former fiancé. Rias hated the guy so much that she was prepared to let me die at the hands of a fallen angel named Raynare in order to get access to my sacred gear and power."

"You're joking" I said in shock. Rias had a sterling reputation amongst everyone at school and while admit that I still didn't know much about her devil side, that was a pretty wild reveal.

"Not at all. Rias was prepared to let me die in order to get my power because she was desperate to get rid of him. Ironically enough, Sona did what she did because she knew about Rias's plan and was afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to actually make a difference" Issei revealed.

I was struck by how annoyed he was, since this Riser guy was the catalyst for his current lifestyle. "Was he that bad" I wondered.

"Riser would be in his mid-20s by human standards and two of the girls in his harem would be in middle school if not elementary school. Not to mention, that Rias was his fiancée but he was blatantly groping another woman in front of him. His peerage was all women and I could tell just by looking at him that the only value any of them had were as tools to sate his lust." Issei explained angrily.

"Wow! He sounds like a real scumbag" I said bluntly.

"He was, but enough about him, let's focus on you" Issei said calmly before resuming his fondling of my breasts.

"Stop…Issei…not…here" I moaned since I did want to continue but I didn't want to do it in the family room.

"Then, let's take this somewhere a bit more private" Issei smiled as he stood up and held me in a princess carry.

"What are you doing" I blushed not expecting him to do that at all.

"Taking you somewhere a little more private because you have more apologizing to do" Issei smiled as I felt his magic activate underneath us. Irina and Sona were right that I didn't have to worry.

(Scene Skip)

(Issei P.O.V)

After giving Katase a few loads of cum, I left her in my room to get some lunch. Being with all these beautiful girls certainly worked up an appetite and my stomach was roaring. As I arrived in the kitchen I found a surprising person waiting for me, "To think Sona's new pawn was this fascinating." Lady Sitri said with a sultry smile.

"I have no idea what you're talking about" I said nonchalantly since she approached me for a reason.

"So you didn't just sleep with Serafall's assistant."

I groaned since I realized where Serafall got her teasing nature, "Yes I did and before you ask Sona approved of it." I deadpanned.

"Ufufufu I know I was just teasing you. By the way, how would you like to take a healing bath like the ones you have at home." Lady Sitri suggested catching me off guard.

"Oh" I asked with intrigue. I was lucky enough to enjoy the family hot spring before I left for training, but it didn't have the healing effect that mine did.

"That's right. The healing hot spring is actually something from my personal training area and I can give you access to it. Serafall came to me and asked if she could access the spring because it would be a nice tool for you" Lady Sitri offered.

While I was surprised that it was Serafall who was behind the spring in my house, I knew that point was a distraction "What's the catch?" I asked curiously. There was always a catch with people like her.

"No catch, I'm simply rewarding my daughter's future fiancée." Lady Sitri teased.

"I'm pretty sure I need to beat her in chess first." I reminded her.

"Yes, but I'm also sure that you would win. Sona is no fool and she hasn't challenged you because she knows that she'll lose" Lady Sitri replied.

While it was an intriguing though, I had to get some food, "Alright but after I get my food." I said calmly. I could use the soak and if it meant playing her game, so be it.

"Of course" Lady Sitri replied before telling me what I needed to know and leaving me to my food.

(Scene Skip)

After getting a simple lunch I made my way over to where the training area was and followed Lady Sitri's instructions. I had to admit that the place was absolutely stunning. It was a massive forest area with a series of lakes the width of our school pool. My goal was the spring in the northern corner and when I finally arrived at the fabled spring I ran into a sight that stunned me. It wasn't the Olympic pool style hot spring with water so clear you could see to the bottom. It was the young woman relaxing in the spring.

"Issei! What are you doing here?" Sona exclaimed but this wasn't the typical Sona. Her normally short bob cut was replaced with longer hair went halfway down her new body and she looked like an actual mermaid with blue and black scales creating a half bra on her new much larger breasts that extended all the way down her body into a small black tail.

"Your mother told me about her private training area and suggested I take a bath. I think I know why" I smirked. Her mother must've known that Sona would come here and clearly she wanted me to see her.

"Yes and my mother is just as troublesome as my sister." Sona twitched. Admittedly a part of me wondered what Serafall looked like as a mermaid but I had a feeling that I'd never find out.

"Since I'm here, I'll join you" I smirked as I slowly stripped down before making my way into the spring. After a quick swim around the place I made my way next to Sona who promptly sat on top of me tail and all.

"I'm sure your wondering why I have a tail." Sona said bashfully a dust of pink adorning her cheeks.

"I'm guessing that you had to transform into your siren side in order to use the hot spring." I said nonchalantly.

"Correct. The version in your spring at home was adjusted so it worked for humans better. For us siren's the healing happens almost instantly unless the injury is very serious and even then it doesn't take long" Sona groaned, no doubt annoyed that I figured it out so easily and that her siren form was exposed.

"Alright so I guess it's our turn for a little heart-to-heart." I smiled since Lady Sitri clearly wanted us to have this heart-to-heart. I could see the annoyed look on Sona's face but she knew it was the truth.

"Alright, so I guess my question is why?" Sona asked nervously.

"Why what?" I replied nonchalantly.

"Why have you stuck with me this whole time? You have Irina you have Rias you have Xenovia you have Murayama and Katase. What is it about me that made you want to stay with me?" Sona wondered. It was an understandable question really. Sona's A cup angst was a major deal and before the change, she was the flattest of my girls by a large margin.

"It was your honesty and loyalty."

"Huh" Sona said in shock since it was an extremely simple reason.

"You heard me" I smirked before kissing her on the cheek. "Irina pretended to be a guy for the better part of 3 years and only revealed the truth once she was about to leave. Murayama and Katase both liked me but hid their feelings behind a wall of embarrassment because they didn't want to be judged by their peers. Rias, as you well know, was going to have me killed. Outside of when we had our first time, you've been honest with me about everything even if it hurt you."

"I see" Sona blushed since that was very much Issei.

" **My partner is right. One of the reasons he left the Gremory's peerage when you offered was because he knew that you saw him for him instead of being my host."**

"Ddraig is right. To be honest, the only reason I didn't push more to join your peerage was because you wanted Rias to have me so much." I admitted. Had Sona asked me to join her peerage, I would've done it in a heartbeat.

"Thank you for telling me that Issei. I'm glad that you accepted me and all of my faults." Sona said with a smile and slight blush though I imagine that my muscular body against her helped.

"I should be thanking you Sona. You've allowed me to thrive in a way that I doubt Rias ever would have." I smiled as I pulled her in for another quick kiss and clash of tongues.

"I know you're horny Issei but let's just cuddle for now." Sona said with a smile.

"Alright" I approved as the two of us sat there in the private hot spring and enjoyed each other's company in an innocent way. These heart-to-hearts made me smile and I was glad that the girls told me how they felt instead of just how good I was in bed.

That's it for Chapter 11 and I hope you guys liked this interesting take. Yeah I know there were no actual lemons but a lot of fluff and at times I think fluff works better in a harem when you spread it among most of the girls. Next Chapter the Youth Devils meeting begins and it's going to be a show.


	12. Youth Devil Meeting

Chapter 12 Youth Devil Meeting

I don't own DxD; I just use its characters and techniques. All credit goes to its creator. Same applies for anything that I used from other animes.

Yeah sorry it took so long guys. I've been trying to release as much as I could but other ideas simply happened first. Enjoy the chapter

(Normal P.O.V)

The day of the Youth Devils meeting had finally arrived and Sona and Issei were getting dressed for the big night, Sona was wearing a long blue dress backless dress that showed off her fantastic breasts and had a small black ribbon by her hip (The same dress that Rias wore to the party in the anime but blue), while Issei chose to wear the Kuoh Academy uniform just like his fellow peerage members. A part of him wanted to do something fancier but he figured that things were going to be chaotic enough, "So Issei before we leave I just want you to promise me two things." Sona asked calmly. This was a big night and she wanted it to go well.

"And they are?" Issei wondered. This was strange but Issei wasn't about to complain since he knew how crazy tonight was going to be.

"The first thing is that I don't want you to get into a fight with anybody. I can promise you that people will mention what happened between me and Rias during the evening and I need you to stay calm when they talk about it." Sona said calmly as she adjusted her long hair which was currently flowing slightly below her shoulders.

"That should be easy enough." Issei said nonchalantly.

"Second is and this one is slightly more important please don't actively flirt with Rias or the girls in Rias's peerage. Because of the way you became my pawn people are going to be suspicious so we need to maintain a professional relationship."

"Sure sure" Issei scoffed as though he wasn't aware of that. He was pleasantly surprised that Sona just wanted him to behave but he realized that Serafall never told Sona about Diodora.

"Good" Sona smiled as she finished getting on her black dress shoes and the pair made their way downstairs.

(Scene Skip)

Issei would confess that there were many things that he found irritating about devils, but one thing he did appreciate is their ability to handle a gathering. The large hall was filled to the brim with people and he couldn't help but smile because of the attention his group was getting. Sona was getting plenty of stares because of her new voluptuous body and Tsubaki looked pretty nice in a green long sleeved dress that hugged her own body quite nicely and went down to her knees just like her hair with a blue sash and black shoes. He was very much looking forward to seeing Rias and the others but he was a little nervous. Irina was wearing her exorcist robes, which was fine for Issei, but a part of him wished she was flashier. "Remember everybody we just want a nice easy night" Sona reminded her group as they made their way inside.

(Rias P.O.V)

A few months ago, tonight would've been a night for me to enjoy and revel in. Whether it was Sairoarg my much stronger cousin, or Megumi who was my best friend aside from Sona, they'd see me free of Riser and with the Red Dragon Emperor at my side. I was dressed marvelously in a lovely red dress with my hair tied in a ponytail, while Akeno was wearing a black kimono with a white and gold obi. The rest of our peerage was in our uniforms and it was around this time that Sona and Issei would be arriving. I was curious what Sona would be wearing with Issei by her side, but I certainly wasn't prepared for what I saw.

"You gotta be kidding me" Saji gasped having looked towards the entrance to the room. When I turned around I realized why he said that and I had to agree with him. There was Sona in a blue dress much like mine but she had changed. Her breasts now rivaled mine and she actually had a bit of an ass now. Something clearly happened since we last saw her.

Hello Rias how are you" Sona smiled with a radiance the likes of which I have never seen before. It was like she was a different person.

"Good and it seems like you've been doing well for yourself." I replied. I wanted to ask why Sona all of the sudden had a body, but Sona beat me to it.

"Apparently I'm part siren and having my real power awaken helped me in other ways than just getting stronger." Sona revealed with a large smile on her face which one that I understood. It was said that the Leviathan's sin was Envy and I knew that Sona was very jealous of my chest and my body growing up.

"I see" I replied since that was all I could do at the revelation. Looking towards Issei a part of me wondered if somehow.

"Let me stop you right there Rias. I know you think that I chose Sona because of those powers, but I can promise you I didn't. Sona's powers only just woke up during her training" Issei said coldly almost as though he could read my mind.

"That's enough Issei. If I were Rias I'd be equally suspicious" Sona chastised catching me off guard with how calm she was.

"Sorry" Issei replied bashfully. Who was this person and what happened to Issei Hyoudou. He was almost subdued and I couldn't believe it considering all of his scheming.

"It's fine, why don't we just enjoy the night?" I replied unsure of how to face my former pawn.

As we continued to walk, Issei was completely calm and interestingly enough so was everyone else. I was a little surprised but clearly Sona knew Issei well enough to know how to keep him in check. All of the sudden I heard a large explosion and I couldn't help but groan. "Hey Sona I'll give you one guess who that was." I groaned since there was only one person who could cause that much trouble.

"Zephyrdor" Sona groaned before looking towards a completely calm Issei. When we walked into the waiting room for the High Class Devils, we found Zephyrdor arguing with Seekvaira Agares. Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas has red skin with tattoos all over his face with blue hair and pointed ears. His outfit was a yellow jacket with black stripes with a red shirt underneath and black pants held up by a belt and dress shoes. Seekvaira Agares was a young woman with olive skin pink eyes and blonde hair with a hint of green. Her outfit consisted of a striped blue jacket with vertical stripes and a blue pleaded skirt with knee length boots.

"Hey Seekvaira how would you like to be with a real man once all this is done." Zephyrdor chuckled.

"I'll tell you when I find a real one Zephyrdor. How you beat Megumi I will never know." Seekvaira scoffed. I had to agree with her on that.

"He seems lovely" Issei said sarcastically watching the two argue.

"He's absolutely charming" Sona replied with an equal amount of sarcasm causing Issei to smirk back.

I was about to say something else but somebody beat me to it, "Seems like somebody needs a lesson in manners." a very familiar young man said with a gruff voice. He was a very tall with black hair and violet eyes wearing a gray and black tracksuit. I was glad that this person was here because he was somebody I knew very well.

"Hello Sairoarg." I said happily.

"Talk later Rias" the now named Sairoarg smiled as he walked over to the two people currently arguing.

"Who is that guy" Issei whispered towards Sona.

"That's Sairoarg Bael. Rias's cousin and easily the strongest of the youth devils," Sona explained and Issei nodded his approval just as Sairoarg sent Zephyrdor flying with a single punch.

"I see" Issei acknowledged with a smile. He watched as Sairoarg motioned to Seekvaira Agares and seemed to suggest she go fix her makeup. As she walked away Issei was more focused on how strong the young man was instead of on Seekvaira, proof that he was impressed by what he saw.

"Sorry about that" Sairoarg smiled as he walked over to our group.

"No problem Sairoarg and it's nice to see you." I smiled as Sairoarg locked eyes with Issei.

"So you're the infamous Red Dragon Emperor." Sairoarg said happily.

"Yes I am and you're rather powerful." Issei replied with a smile of his own. Issei could appreciate power and Sairoarg had it in spades. If the two of them fought it would be an amazing battle I'm sure of that.

"Thank you, but I believe we can talk shop another day." Sairoarg smiled before leaving.

'He would be a fun opponent" Issei smiled as things calmed down. Interesting for Issei maybe, but I doubt Sona would be able to beat him. Hell none of us could beat him unless they had the power to stop Sairoarg himself and none of our group had it.

(Scene Skip)

(NORMAL P.O.V)

An hour later and the youth devils were back together and sitting down as Sirzechs and the other Maou stood on the circular stage. "Thank you for coming everybody. This Youth Devils will now commence" Sirzechs said happily as the whole audience clapped. Sirzechs was dressed in white and blue robes with a gold and silver ornate mantle over his shoulders. Next to him were the other Satans dressed in garb of their own with Irina to the side along with two other people. One was an older man with flowing gray hair and a monocle on his right eye wearing gray robes. The other was a younger woman with silver hair and blue eyes. Azazel was also there in a black suit which was a surprise, considering the man's nonchalant personality.

"We've gathered you all here because it's necessary to speak about a grave threat to our future." Serafall replied dressed in her classic pink magical girl outfit.

"What type of threat" Diodora asked calmly.

"They are known simply as the Khaos Brigade." Serafall spoke up.

"What kind of name is the Khaos Brigade" Zephyrdor scoffed finding the group almost laughable. A few other chuckles were heard before Sirzechs waved and silenced them.

"The name may seem silly but their threat is very real. We believe the Khaos Brigade was behind the recent attack by Kokabiel on Kuoh Academy and at the Peace Conference." Sirzechs said coldly.

"Ahh so that's why they're a concern. The Maou's precious siblings were attacked and now you guys want blood. I doubt that would've happened if one of the others were attacking" Zephyrdor scoffed causing Issei in particular to growl at the implication.

"Relax Issei, Zephyrdor is just trying to rile you up" Sona warned knowing that Issei wasn't pleased.

"Dismiss them if you wish but with members like Kokabiel of the Grigori and the old enemies of us Maou. They are not a group to be underestimated." Sirzechs replied.

"Yeah yeah, so they're some old fossils. I don't see why that should worry us." Zephyrdor replied.

The whole room was stunned by Zephyrdor's dismissal and one person in particular took great offense to his actions, "Enough Zephyrdor you're embarrassing the Glasya-Labolas name." Falbium Asmodeous growled. Falbium was a bald man with black eyes and a gray beard wearing a purple and gray outfit with a spiked mantle on his shoulders. "They chose to attack Rias because it is far easier to attack in the human world. They could easily attack us." Falbium was stunned

"Got it cousin." Zephyrdor said nonchalantly in order to calm down.

"Are you telling us about them because we will have to fight them ourselves at some point?" Sairoarg asked calmly trying to restore order. A part of him did want to fight the group himself and he couldn't help but ask.

"We don't know if you'll have to face them, but we do want you to be ready." Sirzechs explained.

"And that's why we're announcing a Rating Game Tournament of sorts between the Youth Devils. Each of you will be paired up against one another in Unofficial Rating Games so you get used to combat against foes." Serafall said happily.

"Sounds good to me. I doubt any of you punks are a match for me." Zephyrdor scoffed.

"Coming from a guy who got KOed from one punch by Sairoarg I'm not so sure about that." Issei chuckled out loud.

"What was that?" Zephyrdor scowled as he turned toward Issei.

"Issei that's enough." Sona whispered wanting to keep Issei in check but Issei ignored her. He questioned the group's power and Issei was having none of it.

"You heard me dude. You're an arrogant fool who got one victory and thinks he's hot shit. You sound like a clown as far as I'm concerned." Issei replied coldly. The room was shocked that somebody would speak so coldly to one of the heirs.

"And just who are you to say that?" Zephyrdor growled.

"Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor and pawn of Sona Sitri. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you but I'd be lying" Issei replied defiantly.

"Hah so you're the fool that Gremory and Sitri have been fighting over. Maybe it's time you learn a lesson in manners." Zephyrdor growled.

"Coming from you that is hysterical." Issei scoffed before they were finally interrupted.

"Well this is perfect. Since you two seem to want to fight each other, the first matchup will be Sona Sitri vs Zephyrdor Glasya-Labolas. We can have Rias Gremory face Seekvaira Agares, and finally Sairoarg Bael vs Diodora Astaroth." Serafall said happily.

"You will be individually informed of the dates of your battles at a later date." Sirzechs said calmly putting an end to the meeting.

(Scene Skip)

Sona was not pleased with issei's antics and Sona told her pawn as much after everyone got settled. "What were you thinking Issei? I told you not to get into a fight and look what you did." Sona yelled as the pair relaxed in her room.

"Hey, the guy annoyed me." Issei shrugged as though it wasn't a big deal.

"That may be true but you didn't need to act that rashly." Sona yelled. Seeing Issei lose his composure after the near perfect night was a shock and Sona wanted to know what Issei was thinking.

"Maybe so but something about the guy bothered me." Issei replied calmly. Zephyrdor's arrogance was a problem but he couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

"Maybe so but you promised that you wouldn't get into any fights."

Issei realized he did overdo it slightly and backed up, "Sorry Sona. That guy just reminded me of Riser too much." Issei said solemnly.

Sona frowned since Riser was the source of plenty of headaches for Issei, "I understand." Sona frowned as she wrapped her arms around her pawn.

Seeing as how their argument was over, Issei decided to call it a night. "Well I'm gonna get some rest. Today was a pain." Issei said calmly as he pulled away from Sona.

"No problem Issei. I'm gonna go take a bath since I've got a lot to think about myself." Sona frowned before leaving Issei to his own devices.

(Scene Skip)

Instead of using the baths at the mansion, Sona snuck out to her mother's training area and decided to enjoy that springs. "That went horribly" Sona frowned as she sat in the bath naked as the day she was born.

"Yep but that's how politics are sometimes." a voice said from behind her. Sona swung her head around just to find her sister walking towards the spring clearly intent on enjoying it like she did.

"What are you doing here sis?" Sona said with a hint of annoyance.

"Well I originally wanted to just relax in the hot springs after what happened but seeing as how you're here we should have a little chat sister to sister." Serafall said calmly before sitting down next to her sister.

"You were pretty happy when Issei provoked Zephyrdor. Care to explain why" Sona said calmly though the annoyance in her voice was obvious.

Serafall winced a little bit since her sister would've noticed that, "Yes and that's because it gave me and Sirzechs and excuse to not have you face Rias." Serafall admitted causing's Sona's eyes to widen. There was no way that she and Rias could have a proper rating game because of what happened with Issei. Sure she'd easily win because of what a dynamo Issei was, but Rias couldn't possibly bring herself to face Issei.

"I see. Do you think that's why he did it?" Sona wondered.

"No, that was just a coincidental bonus." Serafall replied nonchalantly.

Sona smiled since this was a rare moment for her and her sister and nobody was going to interrupt them, "Hey sis why don't you tell me about your siren training. I want to compare situations." Sona suggested.

Serafall was shocked that Sona would have a regular conversation and since they wouldn't get a moment like that for a while, "Sure" Serafall said happily. As the Sitri sisters spoke with one another there was another conversation being had in a different part of her underworld.

(Gremory Mansion)

For Rias Gremory tonight was bittersweet in many ways. Tonight was supposed to be the night that she showed off the Red Dragon Emperor as her pawn and she was going to show everyone how great she was. Of course the recent trade with Sona had changed that and now she was unsure of what to do. "What a night" Rias said bashfully.

"Yes it was, and I'm sure you imagined it being a lot different." a voice said from the shadows.

Rias smiled bitterly knowing the identity of the voice and likely the reason he was here, "I wonder how Sona would feel if she knew you were here to see me Issei." Rias said with a smile as the shadows faded to reveal Issei Hyoudou in a white t-shirt and brown khaki shorts his typical bedtime ware.

"She'd be just fine. It's not like I haven't been with both of you for a while now" Issei replied nonchalantly.

Rias shrugged since she knew that Issei was right. Sona was used to her and Issei being together and she likely allowed it to continue because of guilt. "True but I wonder what would've happened if Sona always looked like that" Rias said bashfully. Seeing Sona with that body was a bittersweet blow to Rias because now her friend had the body to go with her brains and personality.

 **LEMON START:**

"Well you'll never know now, but that wasn't the reason I left you" Issei smiled before wrapping his arms around Rias's waist before blatantly groping her breasts. Issei kneaded her breasts around with a smile on his face.

"Pervert" Rias said bashfully as Issei played with her body.

"Yes I am and this pervert loved your body for the longest time Rias and I still do." Issei smiled.

Rias blushed a bit at the revelation but she still had questions. "So what changed Issei and give me the real reason this time." Rias requested as Issei sild her dress down revealing that she was wearing just a pair of black panties which were quickly removed. Behind her Issei quickly slid off his own clothes leaving him completely naked.

"Because I realize you didn't want me but you wanted my power." Issei smiled grabbing her side with his left hand and sliding his member against Rias's pussy lips with his right in order to lubricate her since he didn't really feel like doing any foreplay.

"Issei" Rias said solemnly ignoring the stimulation below her.

"You needed somebody who could take out Riser and prevent you from living a life of servitude, which we both know would've been the case. I imagine if Matsuda or Motohama was the Red Dragon Emperor instead of me you would've probably acted the same way." Issei frowned continuing his teasing.

"No…that's not true." Rias protested though a moan escaped her body this time.

"Is it though Rias?" Issei replied with a calm expression before pulling away only to be grabbed by Rias.

"Wait" Rias exclaimed. She wanted this from Issei and if it meant confessing to her crimes, there was no doubt she'd have done it.

"Then answer me now. Did you want me Issei Hyoudou or did you want me the sacred gear holder who could possibly save you from Riser." Issei said calmly. He didn't say Red Dragon Emperor because Rias almost certainly wasn't aware of what he had since Sona was equally clueless.

Rias turned her head around in order to look Issei in the face and told him the truth, "Originally I wanted Issei Hyoudou the warrior because I thought you could save me from Riser and when I realized you were the Red Dragon Emperor I was thrilled. However, I started to learn more about you and I fell for the real you. I allowed you to have your relationships because I believed nobody could ever surpass me in your heart." Rias said solemnly.

"And that's what I meant." Issei frowned before pushing Rias onto the bed. "You cared about what I could do for you and not about what you could do for me." Issei frowned as Rias looked up from the bed with her legs spread slightly.

"But I've changed now Issei. I want to see the real Issei instead of the Red Dragon Emperor." Rias said solemnly.

"And you can Rias." Issei smiled crawling up to the bed as Rias spread her legs to allow him access. "But instead of being the head of the harem, you'll be one of the various members." Issei smiled slamming into Rias with a vicious strike.

"Issei!" Rias cried out enjoying Issei being inside her once again. Even under the cold circumstances

Issei started moving inside Rias but decided to keep the conversation going, "Sona came to me well aware of your plans and well aware of its flaws and offered to train me. She offered her body to me well aware that she was preparing me for you the whole time. All that mattered to her was protecting her friend." Issei said coldly as he moved inside Rias

"I'm sorry Issei. I'm so sorry." Rias said with tears in her face from the pleasure and from the cold reality of what happened.

"That's fine Rias, and I'm sure you'll change, but for right now. You'll have to settle for this." Issei smiled as his movements continued.

"Okay" Rias smiled realizing that Issei was giving her a second chance.

"Good girl" Issei smiled before leaning down to kiss her on the lips quickly and continuing his efforts. Five more minutes passed and the only sounds from the room were the clash of hips between Issei and Rias and the moans from the latter. For Rias it was an understanding that Issei forgave her for what happened and how he became her pawn and for Issei it was just another round of sex with a beautiful girl. Both got what they wanted and both could move on.

"Issei I'm cumming. Please cum inside me." Rias pleaded wanting to finish this on a good note.

"Alright Rias." Issei smiled and a few thrusts later Issei filled Rias to the brim with his seed.

"Thank you Issei." Rias smiled enjoying the feeling of his seed inside her again.

"Of course Rias. I'll see you later." Issei smiled as he grabbed his clothes and returned to Sona's mansion. With this night he could finally close the door on his time with the Gremory peerage and focus on his future with Sona.

 **LEMON END**

That's it for Chapter 12 anybody and yeah it's been a while. A few things to note from this chapter. Vali will not return to the devils in this fic like he did in Sona DxD so don't expect a Rias Vali battle or even a Sona Vali battle. Sona vs Rias will not happen and don't ask about it. Rias will stay in his harem but like I said she'll be relegated to that secondary status along with plenty of others. I may or may not make a harem list for next chapter so look out for that. Anyway next chapter Sona prepares for the battle with Zephyrdor and she gets help from a friend who knows just how skilled their next opponent is. Again I'm sorry it took so long but with all my stories, some stuff had to be sacrificed.


End file.
